I Just Want To Be Me
by lolita012
Summary: Anastasia and Harry have one thing in common,both want to be normal teenagers.What happens when their paths cross,Anastasia is promised to another and Harry is dating someone.Will they be together?Or will their family and friends interfere.H/G, H/A
1. Anastasia

**I Just Want To Be Normal**

**Ch1:Anastasia**

Anastasia Natalina Valera, daughter of King Arthur Peter Valera and Queen Mariane Ary Valera was a beautiful young woman, she had everything, money, jewels, clothes and so much more, and yet she was unhappy. Her father rarely spent time with her and everytime he talked to her, it was like he was talking to a little girl. Her mother wasn't the mother kids would dream of having, she barely acts motherly with Anastasia. Anastasia tought her life was bad, she hated being princess of Cytherea. Anastasia had another side to her, she was a witch, her mom is a witch also, but her dad isn't and it took some time for him to get used to the idea.Anastasia's been homeschooled since she was 11, she hated it, she wanted to go to a normal school with kids her age and have fun. Maybe she'll meet a guy she actually likes, her mom and her friends always hooked her up with stuck up, rich brats tha always tought everyone was below them and only cared about money. Anastasia tought her life couldn't get any worse, how wrong she was.

"Anastasia, your father wants to see you in the council room" Anastasia mom, said from her walk-in closet. She was looking trough Anastasia's clothes, deciding what clothes she needed to give away. Anastasia sighed. Her mom came out with a light blue dress.

"Wear this dress, the artist that painted you said blue was a magnificent color on you." Her mom said, Anastasia resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Her mother had multiple artists come and paint her, Anastasia was known to be the beautiful princess. She had long wavy red hair and grey eyes with a fair complexion. She didn't look like her mother nor her father except for her eyes. that she got from her father.Her mother had brown hair and hazel eyes, her father however had black hair and grey eyes. Ever since she was born, there have been multiple rumors concerning her, most said she was adopted because her mother couldn't have any children. Her parents told Anastasia firmly that those were rumors and she shouldn't be beleiving them.

"Anastasia, stop daydreaming and start getting dressed" her mom said strictly before walking out the room. Anastasia looked at the dress in disgust, she hated wearing dresses for no reason at all.Having no choice, Anastasia put the dress on and quickly went to the council room, she knocked on the double doors before entering. Her father was sitting on the throne, he motioned for Anastasia to come sit next to him.After she sat, he stood up and started pacing.

"Crawford, read the list" he said, Anastasia looked at the council member Crawford, a man who looked was wearing a black suit, he was sweating and his face was pink.

"In act B78,90. The royal princess must find a suitable husband by the age of 18 and fufill her duties as futur queen, she must be poised and act like a princess should act." he said before sitting down, Anastasia's eyes widened.

"But, dad i'm to young" she argued, her dad glared at her.  
"Enough of your childish acts, you will get a fiance and that's final" he said, Anastasia stood up and walked out the council room. She was mad, she ran to her room and angrily took off the dress. She threw it on the floor before putting on some jeans and a t-shirt.

_Knock Knock_

Anastasia didn't answer, she didn't want to be bothered by anyone, unfortunatly, her mom still came in.

"Anastasia, I see your father told you the good news" her mother said, rearranging her perfume bottles so they were perfectly aligned.

"Good news? Its the worst day of my life?" Anastasia said, her mother moved to her makeup.

"Well, you'll have to get use to it, you will meet your new fiancé over dinner tonight" she said, Anastasia's eyes widened.

"What? You chose the guy i'm going to marry without my consent?" Anastaisa stood up and waked to her mom.  
"I will not marry him" she said, her mother's eyes narrowed.

"You will" she said before walking out. Anastasia threw a perfume bottle at the closed door, pieces flew.

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Suprise

_"You will" she said before walking out. Anastasia threw a perfume bottle at the closed door, pieces flew_.

* * *

**Ch2: Suprise**

Harry Potter sat on his bed, waiting for his friends to come get him. Over the summer he grew alot, he was lean and slightly tan from working in the garden. He got rid of his glasses and was now wearing contacts. He looked at the clock, he couldn't wait to get out of number 4 Privet Drive. Harry was glad the Order decided to get him earlier, normally they came to bring him to HQ after his birthday.

_DING DONG_

Hearing the doorbell ring, Harry ran downstairs, Uncle Vernon opened the door and froze when he saw Remus, Tonks and Mad-eye standing in front of the door.

"Boy, what are your...friends doing here?" he asked, getting purple in the face, Harry smiled and waved at Remus.

"I'll go get my stuff" he said, ignoring Uncle Vernon was walked angrily to the living room. Harry quickly got his stuff and ran down the stairs, Mad-Eye handed him a broken frame, they all grabbed on. Harry felt the familiar feeling of getting sucked ina tube and twirling, when he landed, for the first time he didn't fall, Tonks quickly ushered him in 12 Grimmauld Place, once Harry got in, he was immediatly assaulted by Hermione.

"Hermione...I..need to breathe" Harry said with difficulty, Hermione quickly let go.

"Sorry Harry" she said, Harry rubbed his sides and smiled, Ron came up to Harry and gave him a one armed hug.

"Good to see ya mate" he said, Harry smiled. One person caught his attention, Ginny. She was smiling, she came up to Harry and hugged him.

"Good to see you" she whispered, Harry smiled. He missed Ginny, everybody decided to go in the kitchen to leave Harry and Ginny some alone time. Harry broke away and smiled at his girlfriend.

"I missed you Gin" he said, Ginny smiled and kissed him.

"I'm happy you guys came to get me early" Harry said, Ginny smiled with a mysterious glint in her eyes.

"Why do I have a feeling you are hiding something from me?" Harry asked, Ginny shrugged and walked into the kitchen. Harry followed, Arthur,Molly and Professor Dumbledore were there.

"Harry, how are you?" Dumbledore asked, Harry smiled.

"Good professor, i'm sorry about your office" Harry said, turning red slightly, everyone was confused, Dumbledore smiled.

"Don't worry my boy, my office needed a new look anyways...now, have a sit" he told Harry, who gladly sat next to Ginny.

"We have a special suprise for you" Dumbledore told him once he was seated, Harry smiled.

"A suprise?" he asked, he was eager to know what it was.

"We decided to go on a vacation together, since you probably wanted to leave the Dursleys anyway" Molly said, Harry smiled.

"Where are we going exactly?" Harry asked, Ginny smiled.

"On a cruise, in the carra beans" Arthur said, Harry almost burst out laughing.

"You mean in the carribean" he said, everyone laughed.

"Its going to be awesome...Harry, we're in 2nd class" Ron said, Harry smiled, same old Ron.

"I wonder what 2nd class is like" he added, Ginny rolled her eyes.

"The sun, the heat, the water..its gonna be amazing" she said, everyone started talking about it.

"Everyone listen up" Mrs Weasley said, everyone turned to her.

"We are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow" she said, everyone turned back to their conversations.

"Hermione, its gonna be awesome, you and me, in our bathing suits..tanning" Ginny told Hermione who smiled.

"Girls" Ron muttered.

"Its going to be fun mate and you know it" Harry said smiling, Ron smiled.

"If there's going to be girls in bathing suits, then its fine with me" he said earning himelf a slap on the back of the head from Hermione.

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Prince Antony Walsh

_"If there's going to be girls in bathing suits, then its fine with me" he said earning himelf a slap on the back of the head from Hermione._

* * *

**Prince Antony Walsh**

Anastasia looked at herself in her mirror, she was wearing a black evening gown for her dinner with her fiance, she didn't even know who he was and how he looked. She hated her parents for doing this to her. She looked at the dress, it hugged her shapes nicely and brought out her grey eyes, her hair was up in bun with some curls falling out. She took her black purse before walking out the door and down the stairs to the entrance.Her mother was waiting for her.

"I think you should've chose another dress but there's no time to change, the car is waiting" her mother said, Anastasia sighed and walked out.

"Remember, don't slouch, eat properly, say please and thank you and most of all act nice" her mother called out before she got in the car, Anastasia gritted her teeth. While the cart was heading towards the restaurant, Anastasia tried to see how her futur husband would look like.

"Maybe he's muscular, or maybe skinny" she tought. Finally the car stopped in front of a very expensive restaurant, the driver opened the door for Anastasia, she got out and went in the restaurant, dreading her meeting with her fiance.

"Princess Anastasia..please, let me leas you to your table" a waiter said reconizing her. He led her at the far back of the restaurant in a beautiful private room where a man was already sitted. He looked about in his mid-twenties, he had dirty blond hair and brown eyes, the waiter left but not beofore pulling out Anastasia's chair.

"You must me Princess Anastasia, I am Prince Antony Walsh, my mother and your mother are friends" the man said once she sat, Anastasia nodded.

"Its a pleasure to meet you" she lied, Antony smiled.

"You are very beautiful" he said, Anastasia faked a smile.

"Its great that we are going to get married" he added, Anastasia resisted the urge to roll her eyes, Antony must have noticed.

"You don't look to happy, I know arranged marriaged are hard, but you'll get over it, older mens are better right?" Antony asked, laughing softly.Anastasia raised an eyebrow and took a sip of her wine, even if she was underaged, they let her drink wine.

"Older men?"she asked.

"Oh, god please no" she tought, Antony frowned.

"Didn't your mother tell you? I am 23 years old" he answered, Anastasia felt dizzy and felt like she was going to throw up.  
"23?" she said faintly, Antony nodded.

"Are you alright? You don't look to well" Antony said, getting up and walking over to her.

"Actually, I don't, I think I should go" Anastasia said, standing up.  
"Wait, before you go, your mother and my mother, organized a little trip for both our families, a cruise in the carribean"Antony said, grabbing her arm. Anastasia smiled before quikcly walking out. She quickly got in the car and made the driver hurry home, once she got home, she slammed the door of her room, her mother came running.

"How was the date? Isn't he the perfect gentleman?" she asked, Anastasia took off her heels.

"He's old.. i'm only sixteen, he's twenty-three." she said while unzipping her dress.

"Age is just a number, did you have fun?" her mom asked, Anastasia put on her silk PJ's.

"NO! I left once I found out he was twenty-three, I wasn't going to stay there and get molested by some old freak that can't get anyone his age." Anastasia said, eyes filled with anger.

_SLAP_

Anastasia brought a hand to her cheek.

"I don't ever, ever want to hear you speak like that again. You will marry him and that's final" her mother said before walking out of her room.Anastasia ran to the door and locked it, slipping to the ground and sobbing.

"I hate her, I hate Antony Walsh, I hate everything about my life" Anastasia sobbed.

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Diagon Alley

_"I hate her, I hate Antony Walsh, I hate everything about my life" Anastasia sobbed._

* * *

**Diagon Alley**

"Harry, Ron..wake up" Hermione said, pulling the blinds open. Ron groaned and covered his head with his pillow, Harry sighed and got up. He stretched before turning to Hermione.

"You could've just shaken us awake" he said, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron sleeps like a bear, I didn't want to waste my morning trying to wake him up" she said, Harry laughed and stood up. Hermione gasped and closed her eyes, blushing furiously. Harry noticed he was only wearing his boxers and turned red.

"Sorry Hermione" he said before quickly pulling on his pants.

"Im decent" he added, noticing she hasn't opened her eyes. Hermione opened her eyes, she was still blushing furiously.

"Umm..get r-ready, we a-are going..umm t-to Diagon A-Alley today" she stuttered before running out, Harry looked at her retreating form, he smiled and turned to Ron's bed, to see him wide awake, staring intensly at him. Harry felt akward.

"Ummm, yea, we should get ready" he said before taking his towel and quickly running to the bathroom. Harry took a nice long shower.

_BANG BANG_

"Harry, some of us are dirty you know" Ron said from the other side of the door, Harry sighed and closed the shower tap, wrapping a towel around his waist and opening the bathroom door. Ron sighed of relief.

"Finally, Mate you take long showers. I'm suprised we still have got water" Ron said, Harry slapped him on the back before going to the room he shares with Ron.When he entered, Ginny was sitting on his bed. Harry smiled.

"Hey Gin" he said Ginny checked him out.

"I don't like you walking around in only a towel..who knows who might be looking." she said, smiling. Harry smiled and grabbed her.

"Jealous?" he asked, Ginny smiled and traced a little circle in his chest.

"You grew alot this summer, I know I won't be the only one noticing" Ginny said, Harry smiled.

"Don't worry, I love you. I'll never leave you, no matter what." he said, Ginny kissed Harry softly on the lips. Ginny broke away and took his hand, leading him to the bed. Harry kissed her passionatly, Ginny gently bit down on his lip, Harry smiled. Ginny looked down at his towel.

"Ginny, I think we should stop" Harry said, Ginny frowned.

"Why?" she asked, pouting. Harry sighed and stood up,holding his towel.

"Well, first, I don't want Ron coming in here and seeing me sleep with his sister and second of all, you are still a virgin, you shouldn't be loosing it in the heat of the moment." he said, Ginny sighed.

"Fine..Harry are you a virgin?" Ginny asked, Harry nodded.

"Let's wait Ginny" he said, Ginny nodded and kissed him on the lips.

"Love you" she said before walking out the door. Harry sighed before getting dressed.Ron came in half an hour later.

"And you say I take long showers" Harry said, Ron smiled.

"Shut up" he said playfully. Hermione stormed in.

"HERMIONE?!" Ron shouted, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Ronald, you are wearing a towel...you guys need to hurry, we are going to Diagon Alley in an hour." she said before walking out.

"Shut up Ronald, you are wearing a towel" Ron mimicked, Harry smiled.

Meanwhile, Anastasia put on a pair of jeans and a light blue baby tee, her hair was tied in a ponytail. She was getting ready to go to Diagon Alley with her mother, who just informed her this morning. Since they were going on the cruise, they needed to buy her school supplies early. Anastasia took her gold charm bracelet before running down the stairs to the entrance hall were her mother was waiting. Her mother looked dissaprovingly at her outfit.

"Lets go" she said, they went to the fireplace.

"Mom, I know how to floo" Anastasia said, sensing that her mom was going to start explaining. Her mother handed her the floo.

'Fine, go ahead" she said, Anastasia threw some floo in the fireplace and took another handful, she then stepped in.

"Nice and loud" her mother said, Anastasia rolled her eyes.

"DIAGON ALLEY" she shouted before swirling around and around. She finally fell out the fireplace, standing up, she wiped herself.

"Are you alright dear?" her mother asked after she arrived, Anastasia nodded.

"Let's go then" her mother said, Anastasia followed. they arrived to a brick wall.Her mother was about to take out her wand.

"I want to do it" Anastasia said, taking her own wand out. She tapped the bricks in a specific order, suddenly, they opened to reveal Diagon Alley.

"Anastasia, i'm going to Mme Malkins for some new dresses, here's your supplie list and a pouch full of money.Go" her mother said, giving her the supply list and a velvet pouch full of coins. Anastasia walked with ehr mother to Mme Malkins's robes, she wanted to do that first. Mme Malkins took her measurements under the watchful eye of her mother.

'I don't get why Hogwarts students must wear black...black isn't your color Ana" her mother critisied. Anastasia sighed, she knew black looked amazing on her.

"I also need some dresses for balls and such things" Anastasia said ignoring her mother, Mme Malkins smiled and nodded.

"Why do you need dresses? You have a closet full of them..no Mme Malkin, no dresses." Her mother said, Anastasia gritted her teeth. Finally Mme Malkins was done taking her measurements.

"Mom, i'm leaving" Anastasia said, her mother ignored her as she was getting her measurements taken. Anastasia stormed out. She looked around.

"Flourish and Botts" she said before walking to the book store, she walked in the aisle, looking at the books and taking her school books. She had plenty of books in her arms when she suddenly bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry" she said as she bent down to pick up her books.

"No, its my fault" a manly voice said, Anastasia looked up, grey eyes met emerald green eyes. The young man bent down and helped her pick up her books.

'Thank you so much" she said once she got her books back.

"You're going to Hogwarts?" the young man asked looking at some of her books, Anastasia nodded.

"Yes, I will be in sixth year" she said.

"Me too, I'm Harry Potter" the young man said extanding his hand, Anastasia gladly shook it.

"I'm Anastasia Natalina Valera..but you can call me Ana" she said, Harry smiled.

"Wow Ana, you have a long name" he said, Anastasia giggled, realising she was still holding his hand, she let go.

"I never saw you at Hogwarts before"Harry said, Anastasia smiled.

"I was homeschooled since I was eleven" she said.

"Harry, lets go" a girl called out, Anastasia looked at her, she had bushy brown hair and brown eyes.

"That's my friend Hermione" Harry said, answering the question she didn't voice out. Anastasia smiled.

"She looks nice." she said.

"Anastasia, there you are..come on, we have alot of shopping to do" Anastasia turned around to see her mother waving at her.

"Well then, I guess i'll see you at Hogwarts" Anastasia said, Harry smiled.

"Yea, see ya Ana" he said before walking over to Hermione, Anastasia smiled and turned around.

"Who was that?" her mother asked, Anastasia walked past her.

"Just a friend mom" she said, her mother nodded.

"And only a friend, remember, you are Antony's fiance." she said, Anastasia gritted her teeth and went to the cash.

"How can I forget" she muttered.

END OF CHAPTER


	5. Cruise Day

_"How can I forget" she muttered._

* * *

**Cruise Day**

Anastasia spent the week packing for the cruise, she brought almost everyhting in her closet, they were mostly dresses since her mother and father are now forcing her to wear dresses more often.

"I hate being a princess" she muttered, closing the last of her suitcases. Hearing a knock on the door, she went and opened it, it was her father.

"Hi father" she greeted, her father entered.

"Anastasia, your stuff are packed, good. The cruise is tomorrow, I won't be there. I have an important meeting in America, I will be back when school starts."he said, Anastasia nodded. Her father looked at her.

"Take care of your mother" he said before walking out. Anastasia sighed and put her heavy suitcase and on the ground.

"I'm sleeping for the rest of the day" she said, falling back on her bed, once her head touched the pillow, she fell asleep.

_Meanwhile_

"Harry, can you beleive the cruise is tomorrow?" Ginny asked, Harry smiled.

"No, I can't" he said, Ginny playfully hit him.

"Its going to be awesome...we are going to be in 2nd class, out in the sun, tanning and having fun" she said, Harry smiled.

"You are really exxcited aren't you?" he asked. Ginny nodded.

"KIDS, COME DOWN TO EAT!"Mrs Weasley shouted from the kitchen, Ginny stood up and took Harry's hand and led him out the room. When they arrived downstairs, everyone was already there, Harry sat next to Ron and Ginny sat facing him.

"I hope you all bought everything you need at Diagon Alley" Mrs Weasley said, the kids all nodded.

"Harry, that reminds me, who was the girl you were talking to, the red head with grey eyes" Hermione said.

"Damn" Harry tought, Ginny looked up at Harry, a curious look on her face, everyone was looking at him.

"We kinda bumped into each other and her books fell, I was helping her pick them up..Her name is Anastasia Natalina Valera." Harry said, Ginny frowned.

"Never met her before" she said, Harry nodded.

"Yea, she was homeschooled,she's coming to Hogwarts for her sixth year" he said, before nayone could ask him any further questions, Dumbledore showed up.

"Hello everyone" he greeted, everyone smiled and waved.

"I have a suprise for all of you" he told Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Who were all curious.

"On the cruise, they have a strict dinner wear regulations, dresses and suits...suits are like robes" Dumbledore said, they all started talking about it.

"But, we didn't buy dresses and..suits" Ginny said.

"No worries, Ginny and Ron, I bought them for you" Mrs Weasley said, taking out 2 big red shopping bags, Ginny grabbed hers quickly, Ron took longer.

"Wow, these dresses are gorgeous mom" Ginny said, pulling out one of the dresses, a simple red gown with gold sparkles.Mrs Weasley smiled, Ron looked at his suits.

"Thank god, no maroon" he said, Harry laughed.

"Who bought for me and Harry?" Hermione asked, Dumbledore smiled.

"I bought for Harry" he said, taking out a big white shopping bag.

"And me Hermione" Tonks said, giving her her shopping bag.

The kids were chatting about wearing them to dinner.

"Remember, this is a muggle cruise, no magic or reffering to magic" Dumbledore warned, they all nodded.

The next day, everyone in Grimmauld Place was running around, bringing their suitcases downstairs at the bottom of the stairs.

"WE ARE LEAVING IN HALF AN HOUR!"Mrs Weasley called out from the bottom of the stairs, everyone was trying to get ready before it was time to leave.

_Back at the Valera household_

" Anastasia, lets go" Her mother said, Anastasia sighed as she put on her heels, she was wearing a gold lace over chiffon gown, she put a beige, long fox fur coat. She looked at herself once more before walking out her room and downstairs.Once she reached the entrance hall, her mother smiled.

"That's how a princess should look" she said, Anastasia slightly smiled. Her father looked at her.

"Its time to leave, hurry now" he said, he opened the door for them, her mother quickly got out, pulling her purple and black gown up so it wouldn't touch the ground. Before crossing the doorway, Anastasia turned to her father.

"Goodbye" she said, her father nodded.

"Goodbye" he said, knowing it was the end of their conversation, Anastasia left, she entered a black limousine. She looked at Antony, unfortunatly, she had to sit next to him.

"You look beautiful Ana" he said, Anastasia faked a smile.

"Call me Anastasia, I like it better" she lied.

The rest of the ride to the port, Anastasia was silent, she didn't feel like talking or looking at anyone. Her mother and Mrs Walsh, Antony's mother were having an animated conversation about the futur kingdom and the wedding.

"Are you tired?" Antony asked, interpreting her silence as fatigue.Anastasia nodded.

"Yes" she said.

"Tired of you and everybody" she tought.

END OF CHAPTER


	6. Are And Always Will Be

_"Tired of you and everybody" she tought._

* * *

**Are and Always Will Be**

When they arrived at the port, Anastasia couldn't helpbut gape at the cruise boat, it was beautiful.

"Its wonderful" Antony said beside her, Anastasia closed her mouth and nodded.

"Yea, i guess" she said carelessly, Antony gave her a wierd look. Anastasia took a deep breath of fresh air, she looked around, many people were getting ready to go on the ship. She saw a pack of red heads, they looked slightly familiar, she looked closely, then she saw him.

"Harry" she muttered, he was there, standing with the group of red heads. Anastasia smiled and walked over, making sure that Antony or her mother weren't looking at her. She walked over to the group of redheads cautiously.

"Harry?" she asked softly. Harry turned around and his eyes widened.

"Anastasia!Hi, I didn't know you would be on this cruise?" Harry said, the red heads were giving her curious looks.

"My mom arranged it..she's over there" Anastasia said pointing to her mother, who was standing beside the limousine, talking to Antony's mother. Antony was looking around trying to find her.

"Is that a lumousine?" Mr. Weasley asked. Anastasia nodded.

"Yes, its a limousine. It was great seeing you again Harry" Anastasia said, Harry smiled.

"You too" he said, Anastasia was about to turn back and leave when an fat, pink faced man rammed into her.Anastasia gasped as she felt her heel get stuck in a tiny hole.

"Oh my god!" she said as she tried to get her heel out.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, Anastasia looked back at her mom, she was starting to look around.

"Shit" Anastasia tought.

Harry bent down to help her.

"My mother is going to kill me" Anastasia said, trying with the help of Harry to pull her heel out.

"Why?" a red headed girl asked cooly, Anastasia looked at her, the girl was giving her a dirty look.

"Because these shoes were expensive, they have a diamond bow on the top...And also because my mother gave them to me as a birthday present. " Anastasia said, the girls eyes widened and she shut up. Anastasia finally got her heel out the hole.

"Thank you so much Harry" Anastasia said before quickly walking back to her group. Her mom caught sight of her and she sighed with relief.

"Anastasia! I was looking for you" she said, Antony nodded and smiled. Anastasia smiled back, she looked back at Harry, he was talking to the red head. Anastasia felt a pang of jealousy.

"Come on now, we are boarding." Antony's mother said, Anastasia rolled her eyes and boarded the ship, unfortunatly Harry's group was right behind them.

"Anastasia, you have to act proper, no sarcasm or rolling your eyes..don't dare roll your eyes. Now since we are in first class, you will be meeting important people, I want you to represent our family properly. I don't want you bringing shame to our name understood?" Her mother asked, Anastasia flushed, she knew Harry was looking at her.

"Yes mother, I understand" she said trough gritted teeth. Her mother looked back and glared at her.

"Anastasia, did u not listen?...Nevermind, I will deal with you later." her mother said, Anastasia glared at her back.

Finally, they reached their rooms, Anastasia entered hers, it was facing Antony's unfortunatly.

"Anastasia, here's your room key. Room 1-78" her mother said, handing her a small gold key, Anastasia took it and entered her room, closing it behind her.She took off her fur coat and sat down on one of the red armchairs, the room screamed luxury and money, it was made in tones of gold, red and brown.

There was a knock on the door, Anastasia stood up and opened, many crew members were there with her stuff.

"Please, come in" Anastasia said, opening the door wider.

"In the bedroom please" she said.

Once they all left, Anastasia tought she would get some time alone, but Antony showed up, with a flute of champagne in his right hand and the bottle in his other hand.

"Beautiful rooms..don't you think?" he asked, Anastasia nodded.

"I think i'm going to visit the ship, stay and keep drinking your champagne" she said when she saw him coming towards her. She quickly left, as she passed in the carpeted hallway, many were greeting her. Anastasia passed by a glass window, then she saw her reflection, she was still wearing the dress and now that the coat was out of the way, her curves were shown alot more. Anastasia fixed her hair before moving on.

* * *

" Harry, that Anastasia girl is hot" Ron said as they were unpacking, Harry rolled his eyes. 

"You can have her, i'm dating your sister remember?" Harry asked, Ron smiled.

"Don't worry mate, I don't want her, I have my eye on someone else" he said, Harry grinned.

"Is it a bushy haired girl that loves the library like it was her own child?" Harry asked, Ron blushed and turned around.

"Well, i'm done for the day..i'll unpack the rest tomorrow..i'm going out, to visit the ship." Harry said, he ran a hand trough his hair before walking out their room. As he closed the door, he came face to face with Ginny.

"Hey Gin" he greeted, Ginny smiled.

"Where are you going?" she asked, Harry smiled.

"I'm going to visit the ship." he said, Harry smiled.

"Remember, dinner is in an hour." Ginny said, Harry nodded before kissing her on the cheek and walking away. He walked awhile before going up to the deck. The sun was shining brightly, and kids were playing around and laughing. A figure caught his attention, it was a girl, she was wearing a beuatiful dress, her red hair looked flaming in the sun.

"Anastasia" Harry whispered. Like if she knew someone said her name, Anastasia turned his way, she coudln't tell it was Harry because of the blinding sun, she just kept looking out his way, then she finally turned and looked at the water.

"Beautiful isn't she?" asked a voice behind him, Harry turned around, a man was standing behind him, blond hair and brown eyes. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" he asked, the man turned to him.

"The girl over there, the red head, she's beautiful" the man said, Harry shrugged.

"If you say so...I got to go" Harry said before walking away quickly before the man said anything else. Tired of walking around, he went back to his room. When he opened the door, Ron and Hermione were making out by Ron's bed.

"Holy shit!" Harry said, Hermione and Ron quickly broke away, red in the face.

"Harry, im so sorry, i-" Hermione started but Harry cut her off.

"Sorry? Don't be sorry, its about time you guys hooked up."he said, Hermione blushed.

DING DONG

"What was that noise?" Ron asked, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It means its dinner time soon and we have to prepare, once we hear another bell, its dinner time." Hermione said, Ron nodded.

"Well, i'm going to go get ready, Harry put some gel on your hair." she added before walking out.

Harry slapped Ron on the back.

"Congratulations mate" he said, Ron blushed.

* * *

Anastaisa put on her favorite dark red dress with black lace, her hair was down and curly. She looked at herself once more in the mirror, she looked moody and unhappy. 

"Watever, I don't care" she said.

"You should" a voice said behind her.

"Mom, can't you knock?" Anastasia asked, she was irritated by her mother never listening to her.

"Why? i'm your mother...You look grumpy and tired, smile a little." her mother said getting closer to her and fixing her hair.

"No thanks, I want to get this dinner over with as fast as possible without talking to Antony or anyone else." Anastasia said, her back to her mother. Anastasia gasped as her mother forceforly turned her around.

"Listen here Anastasia, that is enough of your childish attitude. I don't care if you don't like Antony, you will marry him. As a princess, its your duty." her mother said, Anastasia moved away.

"What makes you think I want to be a princess or even a queen? What makes you think I don't want to be normal like all the other girls my age?" Anastasia asked.

"You are a princess, wether you like it or not. Other girls your age would kill to be in your position right now, no more of this foolishness.For as long as you live you will stay a princess and you will marry Antony and have his sons and daughters.You will take over the kingdom and be a great queen." her mother said, Anastasia felt her eyes tear up with anger.

"Then maybe I should die." Anastasia said in a barely audible whisper.

_SLAP_

"Do.Not.Ever.Say.That.Again." Her mother said, her face angry.Anastasia glared at her.

"Mother, just get out. I want to be alone." she said, her mother gave her one last look before walking out her room, Anastasia locked it behind her and sat on the couch.She could still hear her mother's words.

_"You will be a princess as long as you live."_

_"You will marry Antony and have his sons and daughters."_

_"Its is your duty"_

_Ding Dong_

Anastasia sighed and stood up, she wiped the slight traces of tears and left her room.She saw Antony who was waiting for her.

"You look marvelous." he said, Anastasia just nodded and looked foward.

"Anastasia..haven't you forgotten your tiara?" Antony asked, Anastasia felt the top of her head and realised she had no tiara. She ran back in her room and opened her jewlerry box and took out her diamond tiara. She put it on and looked at herself.

"Smile princess" she tought, Anastasia sighed and walked out. Antony smiled at her.

"Beautiful" he said, Anastasia forced herself to smiled.

END OF CHAPTER


	7. Rich Girl

_"Beautiful" he said, Anastasia forced herself to smiled._

* * *

**Rich Girl**

Ginny smiled as Harry complimented her red dress with gold sparkles.

"Gin, you look amazing"he said, Ginny kissed his cheek.

"And you look very handsome in your tuxedo." she said. Harry smiled.

"Let's go Gin" he said, he took Ginny's hand and led her to the dining room. In front of the door, the rest of the Weasley clan and Hermione were waiting for them.

"You guys look great" Hermione commented, Ginny smiled and winked at Hermione.

"Excuse me" someone said behind them said.

They all turned around, Hermione and Ginny gasped. Harry and Ron gaped.

"Wow" Ginny muttered, she was staring at Anastasia's dress and hair.

Anastasia blushed as she realized they were staring at her, she smiled at Harry.

"Hi Harry" she said, Antony beside her was talking to the doorman. Anastasia rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you inside" she said walking over to Antony. He smiled at her and Anastasia took his arm and they walked in.

"Wow" Ron said, Harry secretly nodded.

"She looked amazing" he said. Before following everybody inside.

* * *

Anastasia was smiling. 

"Harry looks great" she thought,.

"The best part of my day" she thought, Antony led her to the table their mother were at.

"Antony, Anastasia..you guys look wonderful." Antony's mother said, Anastasia smiled. Antony pulled out her seat and she sat down.

"We were just talking about wedding arrangements." Anastasia's mother said, Anastasia's mood dropped and she sighed.

"Is there something wrong dear?" her mother asked, giving her a stern look.Anastasia wasn't intimidated.

"Why are we talking about wedding arrangements? Its not like we are getting married anytime soon..We are getting married when I finish my schooling." Anastasia said as she looked at the menu. Her mother shook her head.

"That won't do Ana..We decided that you are getting married on Christmas day..since you turned sixteen, it won't be a problem." her mother said, Anastasia felt like she couldn't't breathe.

"That's perfect, isn't it dear?" Antony asked her, not trusting herself to speak, Anastasia nodded while staring intensely at the bubbles in her champagne flute.

_" It is your duty as a princess"_

_" You will marry Antony and carry is sons and daughters"_

_"You are a princess and you will always be a princess"_

Anastasia kept hearing her mother's voice over and over again. The whole dinner she was quiet, she felt like she was going to start crying if she opened her mouth to speak. When dinner was over, Anastasia stood up.

"I'm going out on the deck" she managed to say before quickly leaving. Antony was worried.

"Why is she acting like that?" he asked himself.

"Don't worry Antony, she's just so overwhelmed" Anastasia's mother said.

* * *

Dinner was amazing for Harry, the food was great. 

"The steak is cooked to perfection" Ron said, his mouth full of mushy steak.

"Eww Ronald, that's disgusting" Hermione said, Harry smiled. He looked around, everyone was so properly dressed and so well mannered. He saw Anastasia quickly walking away from her table, she looked devastated. Harry frowned.

"Is she alright? I better go see" he thought.

"Excuse me" he said standing up, Ginny gave him a weird look, Harry ignored it and walked away, in the direction he saw Anastasia take.

"He's acting weird" Ginny whispered to Hermione who smiled.

"Don't worry, he loves you, he dosen't like that Anastasia girl, she's superficial" she said, Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think that I think he likes her or even wants her?" Ginny asked, Hermione raised an eyebrow and kept eating, Ginny bit her lip.

"She's right, Harry loves me, he dosen't want some rich girl" Ginny thought, trying to convince herself.

* * *

Anastasia kept running as tears streamed down her face, she pushed past people, most of them were 3rd class, since they didn't have dinner in the dining room. 

"First class, they think they can push us like that" she heard a man say, but she didn't care. Behind her, Harry was following closely.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked himself.

Anastasia stopped as she reached the front of the boat, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, but the tears kept falling. She grabbed on to the railing and opened her eyes. She looked down and saw the dark blue water.

_"It is your duty"_

_"Unless you die, you will remain a princess and will always be a princess"_

_"You will marry Antony and carry his sons and daughters."_

Anastasia sobbed louder, she looked down once more before looking behind her, to see if anyone was there. She took a hold of the pole beside her and stepped on the railing.

"I have to do this" she thought.

"I can't live like this anymore" she thought.

"What the hell is she doing?" Harry whispered.

Anastasia brought one leg over the railing and then brought the other one. She let go of the pole and grabbed the railing. She closed her eyes ready to jump.

"Don't do it" Harry said quickly, Anastasia turned around.

"Harry, leave me alone..go" she said, as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Don't do this Ana..please, come back over" Harry begged.

"Someone must have hurt her real bad" Harry thought, as he saw her tear stricken face.Anastasia wiped her tears with one hand.

"No Harry, leave, or i'm going to jump"she said, Harry shook his head.

"No you won't" he said, Anastasia turned back to him.

"How would you know? You don't know me?" she said, Harry walked closer.

"You would have jumped already" he said, Anastasia turned back to look down. Harry walked closer, he was now an arm distance from her.

"If you jump, i'm jumping in after you" he said determined.

"Don't be absurd you'll be killed" Anastasia said, Harry smiled.

"I'm a good swimmer...now, come back over" he begged.

"The fall alone will kill you" Anastasia said, not convinced.

"Actually, i'm worried about the water being so cold" Harry said. Anastasia looked down.

"H-how cold?" she asked.

"Freezing, maybe a couple degrees over..come on, you don't want to do this" Harry said, he got closer and he was now right behind her.He extended his hand slowly.

"Give me your hand Ana" he said, Anastasia took a deep breath and slowly gave him her hand, with Harry holding her, she was able to turn around so she was facing him.Harry took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Great, now come on, i'll pull you over" Harry said, Anastasia nodded and took a step up, to climb on the railing. Unfortunately, her silk dress was underneath her shoes and she slipped. Anastasia screamed.

"I got you" Harry said as he tried to pull her up. Anastasia kept screaming, her only way of surviving this was if Harry was strong enough to pull her over.

"HELP!!!" Anastasia shouted. Not far from them, a couple of workers heard her scream and started running over.

"Anastasia, listen..I need your help, pull yourself up." Harry said, after he calmed her.Anastasia nodded and she pulled herself up as much as she could, Harry did the rest,he pulled Anastasia and fell back wards, taking her down with him.

The workers ran into the scene.

"What's going on?" one of them asked, Harry detached himself and the worker looked at Anastasia, she was shaking and her dress was ripped.

"You don't move...go fetch the police." the worker told his co-worker.

Soon enough the ship police came running an handcuffed Harry, the Weasleys and Hermione were called, as well as Antony, his mother and Anastasia's mother. Antony was furious, he rounded up on handcuffed Harry and pushed him.

"How dare you touch my fiance" Antony said, Anastasia watched helplessly. Harry looked at her.

"Don't look at her" Antony said, Harry turned to the Weasleys, Ginny had a betrayed look on her face, Mr and Mrs Weasley were talking to the authorities.

"Antony..Antony" Anastasia said stepping in, she had a blanket around her.

"Not now Anastasia" he said as he glared at Harry.

"Stop, it was an accident" Anastasia said, Antony turned to her and frowned.

"An accident?" he asked not convinced, Anastasia nodded.

'I was leaning over and I slipped...I was leaning over to see the propellers and I slipped. Harry here saw me fall over and luckily came to save me." Anastasia said, Harry kept looking at her, Anastasia bit her lip.

"Is that true?" the authorities asked, Harry nodded.

"Yea, its all true" he said, the handcuffs came off.

"The boy's a hero then." Antony said as he smiled at Harry.

"Sorry about being so aggressive" he added.

"Well then, since he's a hero, I think he should come dine with us tomorrow afternoon." Anastasia said, Antony frowned but nodded.

"Alright, see you tomorrow afternoon Harry" he said, Anastasia looked one last time at Harry, before she was led away. The authorities apologized before leaving. The Weasley's and Hermione rounded on Harry.

"Are you alright dear? I can't believe those people..they should be thanking you, not arresting you" Mrs Weasley said, Harry smiled. He looked at Ginny and his smiled faded, she looked angry and betrayed. She shook her head before leaving.

"excuse me" Harry said breaking away from the group and following Ginny.

"Ginny..wait" he said, Ginny turned to him, tears shining in her eyes.

"What Harry?" she asked, Harry frowned.

"Why are you so mad?" he asked, Ginny stared at him like he grew a second head.

"Why am I mad? Is it really a coincidence that you happen to be at the same place when she fell over? You came after her..you left me at the dinner table to come after another woman, do you know how that makes me feel? Harry, I may be 15 and you may be 16, but I am mature and I love you..i'm not stupid Harry, you have feelings for her. I guess its true when they say, rich girls always get what they want." Ginny said, tears were streaming down her face. Harry tried to hug her, but Ginny moved back.

"Listen Gin, I love you..Its true I left the dinner table to go after Ana, but that's because she looked devastated, I was just going after her to make sure she was ok and its a good thing I did, or she would be dead by now." Harry said. Ginny shook her head.

"I can't believe this.Ana? Since when do you call her Ana? Why were you looking at her in the dining room in the first place? Harry, I can't do this..I think we should break up." Ginny said, Harry frowned.

'What? no gin" He said, Ginny shook her head.

"I'm sorry" she said before walking away, Harry just let her walk away.

"If you love her, won't you go after her?" a voice in Harry's mind said, Harry ignored the voice and walked away.

END OF CHAPTER


	8. So Much Alike

_"If you love her, won't you go after her?" a voice in Harry's mind said, Harry ignored the voice and walked away._

* * *

**So Much Alike**

The next morning, Anastasia sighed.

"Tomorrow sure was...exciting" she muttered, Anastasia felt so embarassed, she couldn't beleive she almost tried to kill herself, and Harry out of all people was there.

"He probably thinks i'm some crazy suicidal person" she tought.

"I better go talk to him" she said out loud before going to get dressed in a one shouldered light blue silk dress.

" I hate wearing dresses everyday, it kills me" Anastasia tought before fixing her makeup, hair and walking out the door. She walked up to the deck and started walking looking for Harry at the same time.

* * *

In the room he shared with Ron, Harry was comtemplating the ceiling, he kept showing the events of last night in his mind, he kept looking at Anastasia's devastasted face and Ginny's hurt face. 

"I love Ginny, Anastasia is pretty but I don't love her or want to be with her in any way...right?" Harry tought, he groaned and stood up.

"I need fresh air" he tought, Harry looked at Ron's still sleeping form and envied him.

"I would kill to be Ron, normal without a crazy maniac wanting to kill you." he tought, Harry stood up and got ready. He walked out the door and looked at the room Ginny shared with Hermione.

"Should I?" he asked, himself, he was about to knock but instead turn and walk away. Harry went up to the deck, the sun was shining brightly and the water was peacefully calm.

"Why can't it be like this everyday of my life" Harry tought, he sighed and started walking. He didn't know why but his legs led him to the front of the boat where Anastasia almost died. Harry looked at the horizon, it was so peaceful.

"Hi Harry" A familiar female voice said behind him, Harry turned around and saw Anastasia, she looked beautiful.

"Hey" he said his breaht getting caught in his throat.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Anastasia asked, she bit her lip.

"She looks really cute when she does that" Harry tought, before mentally slapping himself. Harry cleared his throat.

"umm sure" he said, he went towards her and they started walking.

"I wanted to say thank you..for saving me and also for your discretion." Anastasia said, Harry nodded.

"Ana, tell me...why?" Harry asked, Anastasia sighed.

"Its just, I hate everything in my world, I hate being a princess. I want to be normal, I want to go on dates that I want to go to and that aren't my mother's doing...and...I don't want to marry Antony.I don't love him, but my mother said its my duty as a princess, sometimes I wish I wasn't a princess, that I was someone else, someone normal." she said, Harry nodded.

"I understand perfectly were your coming from...your're really unhappy, aren't you?" Harry asked, Anastasia nodded, she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"But, you have a mom and dad that love you" Harry said trying to cheer her up, Anastasia scowled.

"I won't say love. You see, ever since I was young there have been rumors that I was an adopted child, its not hard to beleive, I look nothing like my parents. My father barely acts like i'm his daughter, more like his servants, I have to obey every single one of his rules. My mother is a snob, she's all about power, money and luxury, the only time she tries to be motherly with me is if he wants something or she has a suprise for me...like a fiancee, one of many suprises" Anastasia said, Harry frowned.

"No wonder she was devastated." he tought.

" You probably understand what I mean.You are the famous Harry Potter, the one every girl wants and every guy wants to be...Don't you hate it sometimes?" Anastasia asked, Harry nodded.

"Yea, I want to be normal, witouth some maniac trying to kill me and my friends. Don't have nightmare and most of all be rid of my scar." Harry said, Anastasia nodded.

"You know what?" she asked, Harry smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm tired of feeling sorry for myself, I want to do something else..come, lets go explore the ship" Anastasia said, taking his hand and leading him inside.

Harry smiled as he let Anastasia lead him to the elevators.

"You know, I haven't been to the lower areas" she said once they got in. Harry smiled, looking down, he noticed they were still holding hands. They went down to the 1st floor.

"I know this is 3rd class" she said, as they were walking trough, many were giving them wierd glances, probably because they were dressed so nice. Anastasia waved at a couple of them who smiled warmly.

"You know, for a princess you aren't as snobby and bratty" Harry said, Anastasia smiled.

"I am on the inside. This is just for show, on the inside, i'm selfish and full of myself." Anastasia said trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably, Harry laughed.

They walked till they arrived in a secluded area at the end of the 1st floor, Anastasia smiled as she saw a white door.

"I wonder what's on the other side?" she asked.

"What are you two doing there?" a man asked behind them, he was a worker in the ship. Anastasia grabbed Harry's hand and pushed him in. Laughing, they both started running, it turned out that they were in the kitchen.

"Hey, what are they doing here?" multiple people asked, Anastasia and Harry kept running until they finally got out and entered another door. It was the workers staff room apparently. Some were drinking coffee or reading. They all turned to them. Anastasia and Harry looked at each other before running acrosss.

"Hey!" a woman said, Harry laughed as Anastasia tightened her hold on his hand, finally they got out. They walked a while before going in another room, it looked like the storage room.

"What's allt his?" Anastasia asked, she looked around and finally spotted a magnificent Hummer.

"Harry look" she said, pointing to the Hummer, Harry looked over and smiled.Anastasia led him over and let go of his hand, comtemplating the car. Harry smiled and opened the door, Anastasia smiled at him.

"Why thank you sir" she said in an almost perfect british accent. Anastasia got in and looked around.

"Very spacious" she tought. Harry got in the driver seat.

"Where to miss?" he asked, Anastasia laughed.

"I don't know...I think I want to go to...the stars" she said, Harry turned to her, Anastasia grabbed him and pulled him behind. Harry smiled as Anastasia cuddled on his chest.

"This was fun" she muttered, Harry nodded and looked at her, he noticed something.

"You lost your shawl" he said, Anastasia nodded.

"It dosen't matter, I didn't like it anyways" she said, Anastasia looked up at Harry.

"You have great eyes" she added before blushing. Harry smiled.

"Thank you" he whispered as he brang his lips closer to hers. Anastasia kissed back passionatly.

"Harry" she whispered.

_A While Later_

Harry smiled as he stood on top of a naked Anastasia, he was shaking, he didn't know why.

"Your shaking" Anastasia said, Harry nodded.

"I'm fine...Ana, you were a virgin" Harry said, Anastasia nodded.

"I'm glad its you Harry" she said.

"And not Antony" she tought, Harry smiled and kissed her.

"We should go back up, they probably alerted the authorities about us." Harry said, Anastasia nodded, she looked up and smiled.

"The windows are all fogged" she said, Harry looked and smiled.

When they got to the 2nd floor, Harry turned to her.

"I better go and take a shower. Diner is in a few hours" he said, Anastasia smiled.

"I will see you later" she said before kissing him. Harry smiled as he watched her walk away.

He sighed before walking towards his door, when he opened it, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were in the room, they all turned to him.

"Where were you mate?" Ron asked, Hermione gave hima curious look.

"And why do you look so sweaty?" she asked, Ginny frowned.

"Sorry guys, I went to visit the ship...Had to run from a few people" Harry said, Ron smiled.

"Always adventurous" he said. Ginny stood up and walked over to him, she hugged him. Then she broke away quickly before slapping him.

"You reek of sex..you lost it to that wench!" Ginny whispered, Harry frowned.

"You disgust me" she added before walking out. Ron and Hermione looked at him curiously.

"What was that all about?" they asked, Harry shrugged and went to take a shower.

END OF CHAPTER


	9. I Love You

_"What was that all about?" they asked, Harry shrugged and went to take a shower._

* * *

**I Love You**

Harry looked at himself in the mirror, he was going to have dinner with Anastasia and the rest of her entourage, he wanted to look his best. Harry even gelled his hair back, he looked like the perfect gentleman.

"wow mate, you really dressed up" Ron said, he secretly envied Harry.

"Thanks" Harry said.

"Mate, there's a party down in 3rd class after dinner. Hope to see you there."Ron said Harry nodded.

"I better go" he said before quickly walking out the door. Ginny opened her door right when Harry passed.

"I can't believe him" she tought before closing her door. Harry sighed as Ginny closed her door.

"I'm sorry Gin" he muttered. Harry walked in front on the golden double doors of the dining room. The doorman smiled and opened the door.

"Sir" he said, Harry smiled before going through, he walked down the stairs and waited at the bottom for Anastasia, he didn't know where her table was so he decided to wait. Harry looked at the postrure of a man beside him. Harry straightened his back.

"Antony, i'm thinking blue for the wedding" he heard, Harry looked up. It was Anastasia's mom and Antony, he motioned to go to them but they ignored him and kept walking.

"Yea..ok" Harry tought, he looked up and almost gasped. Anastasia was coming down the stairs in a beautiful strapless red dress, it was simple yet magnificent. She smiled at Harry.

Harry offered her his hand and they walked towards her mom and fiancee. Harry straithgtened his back, Anastasia smiled at him.

"Don't be so tense..its going to be fine" she said. Harry smiled at her.

"Mother, Antony.Remember Harry?" Anastasia asked her mother and Antony, they both turned around and looked at Harry.

"Ah yea, nice to see you again" Antony said before walking away with Anastasia's mother. Anastasia took a deep breath.

"Its showtime" she said, Harry smiled and nodded.

Anastasia introduced him to alot of people.

"Over there is Mister and Misses James...Amanda is only sixteen, arranged marriage" Anastasia said, Harry looked at the couple. The man looked rather old and the girl rather young.

"Come, lets go sit" Anastasia said before leading her to their table. He pulled out her chair, Anastasia smiled and thanked Harry. Harry sat down next to her.

During dinner, Harry mostly talked to Anastasia while everyone were talking about politics amongst other things. At the end of dinner, Anastasia turned to him.

"Antony is going to smoke a cigar with some other men, they are going to talk about how powerful and wealthy they are." Anastasia said, and just like she predicted Antony stood up.

"Harry, are you coming? You aren't going to stay with the women are you?"Antony asked, Harry shook his head.

"I think i'm going to go back, i'm exhausted" Harry said, he turned to Anastasia.

"Meet me at the top of the stairs, I want to bring you to a a party" he said quickly before standing up and kissing Anastasia's hand. Anastasia smiled and watched Haryr walk away. Her mother looked at the interaction and frowned.

"No, she musn't" she tought.

For about 5 minutes, Anastaisa listened to her mother and futur in-law talk about wedding and some other things before she stood up.  
"Excuse me, I think i'm going to go to bed, it was a long and hot day." Anastasia said, her mother nodded.

"Of course dear" she said, as she watched Anastasia walk away, she was suspicious.

* * *

Anastasia walked quickly up the stairs to see Harry. 

"A party?" she asked, Harry nodded before taking her hand, they didn't notice Antony who was looking at them. Antony went back to the table to see if Anastasia wanted to head back when he saw she was gone. He was heading towards her room when he saw her and Harry at the top of the stairs and Harry leading her away. Suspicious, he followed them.

"Harry, we're are we going?" Anastasia asked, Harry smiled.

"3rd class"he said, Anastasia smiled.

"Ok" she simply said, they took the elevator down to 3rd class, they could hear the music.

Anastasia laughed as Harry led her to the party. When they opened the door, Harry led her to the red heads.

"Harry dear, how was dinner?" Mrs Weasley asked, she caught sight of Anastasia and her smile faded.

"It was great" Harry said not noticing her mood change. He looked at Ginny, she was glaring daggers at Anastasia. Harry took of his vest,tie and undid the first button of his dress shirt.

"You want to dance?" he asked Anastasia who's eyes widened. She shook her head.

"Come on" he urged, Anastasia finally gave in and followed Harry on the dance floor.

"I don't know how to dance to this kinda song" she told Harry, the song was jumpy and kida folky. Harry put a hand on her waist lpulling her closer.

"Just dance"he said taking her hand in hers. Anastasia looked around and nodded. Harry was leading her, they were dancing and singing. Anastasia was laughing, she was enjoying it. What she didn't know was that Antony was watching her.After they danced, Harry led her to a table where Ron was playing chess with some man, Ron was winning.

" I suck at chess" Anastasia told Harry who nodded.

"Same here" he said. Suddenly, a drunk men stumbled to Anastasia and poured his drink down her red dress, in her cleavage. Anastasia screamed. Harry turned to the man.

"Be careful" he said aggressively, Anastasia took his hand and smiled.

"Don't worry about it Harry, its just a dress, i'm fine" she said, Harry smiled and kissed her.

Antony frowned and almost ran over there.

"How dare she?" he tought fuming before leaving. Anastasia smiled after she broke away.

"I better go back...i'll see you tomorrow" she said, Harry nodded. Anastasia kissed him before leaving. Harry turned to Ron.  
"Wow mate..you hit the jackpot" he said, Harry smiled and nodded.

* * *

The next morning, Anastasia smiled as she dressed herself in a beautiful sapphire blue dress with a white silk belt in the middle. She was about to leave her room when she came face to face with Antony.

"I arranged for us to have breakfast on the balcony" he said, Anastasia nodded. She noticed he seemed a little tense. He brang Anastasia out where a maid was setting the table. She turned to them when they walked in.

"Miss, sir" she said before walking to the door and standing there. Antony pulled out Anastasia's chair. Anastasia thanked him before sitting down. Antony sat down and served them both orange juice. Anastasia carefully sipped her orange juice, looking at Antony.

"Last night I went back to the table and you were gone." Antony said. Anastasia almost dropped her glass.

"Does he know?" she tought.

"I went to bed, I was tired" she said, Antony nodded.

"Yea, partying last night must have wore you out." he said, Anastasia put her glass down.

"How could you have done that Anastasia?" he asked her, Anastasia frowned.

"I didn't do anything wrong Antony" she said, Antony frowned.

"I saw you kiss him" he said, Anastasia raised an eyebrow.

"Kiss who?" she asked.

"Kiss Harry, I know you kissed him." he said, Anastasia shook her head.

"Don't be absurd Antony, how could I kiss Harry?" she said, Antony got mad and stood up. He took a side of the table and threw it, sending the table crashing on the ground. Anastasia's eyes widened as she stood up and moved back. The maid at the door gasped.Antony walked over and grabbed her.

"Don't play stupid with me Anastasia...I let you ahve your space, I knew it was hard knowing you had an arranged marriage. I never, not once kissed you. AND YOU GO AND KISS HARRY! IM YOUR FIANCEE" he shouted, Anastasia was shaking.

"Get your hands off me" she said, Antony glared at her.

"I forbid you from ever seeing him again." he said in a low whisper, Anastasia was scared but she tried not to let it show.

"I'm not one of your employees, you cannot tell me what to do...i'm your fiancee and you should treat me with respect." she said, Antony tightened his hold on her arm.

" Yes your are my fiancee, and as my fiancee you must obey me." he said before forcefully kissing her, Anastasia tried to push him away. Antony finally broke away. Anastasia glared at him.

"YOU BASTARD" she shouted, tears were filling up in her eyes.

"I could have gone farther, but knowing you are a virgin, I stopped" Antpny said, Anastasia smirked.

"What makes you think i'm a virging?" she said, Antony frowned.

"Who did you lose it to?" he asked, Anastasia didn't answer. Antony grabbed her once more, Anastasia felt tears stream down her face.

"WHO DID YOU LOSE IT TO?" Antony asked loudly.Anastasia was to scare dto answer, she never seen Antony like this.

"Its Harry isn't it?" he asked after a while. Anastasia didn't answer, Antony backhanded her, she fell to the ground.

"If I see you with him, i'll make sure you never see him again." Antony said before walking out, the maid came running.

"Don't worry miss, i'll clean it up." she said, Anastasia was sobbing, she stood up and ran out. She ran past people, accidentally hitting them.

"I need to find Harry" Anastasia tought. She went to the second floor, she saw Harry talking with the red headed girl. She ran to him, Harry turned in time to catch her in his arms. Anastasia sobbed. Harry frowned.

"What happened?" he asked, Ginny looked at the two before leaving. Harry broke away from her and brought her to his room, locking the door.

"What happened Ana?" he asked once more. Anastasia shakily wiped her years.

"I-its A-Antony" she said, Harry frowned.

"What? What happened? Did he hurt you?" Harry asked, he wiped her tears, Anastasia nodded and told him the whole story.

Harry was furious.

"I'll kill him" he said. Anastasia wiped the last of her tears.

"I can't do this anymore" she said, Harry turned to her.

"What?" he asked, Anastasia sat on his bed.

"I can't do this anymore, once I get home, i'm giving up my position as princess..I don't want it" she said, Harry walked over and hugged her.

"Ok, i'll help you" Harry said

"Listen Ana, we have to carefully plan this...This is the last time we talk to each other on the ship, once you get home, i'll send letters and sign them with a different name. We can't let anyone know, if you want to give up your position, do it the day you leave for King Cross staion to go to Hogwarts.That way your parents can't hold you back. " Harry added, Anastasia nodded.

"But, where will I stay when school ends?" she asked, Harry frowned.

"My godfather's house, he left it to me...Its protected by the Fidelus Charm, no one can find it unless the secret keeper tells them." Harry said, Anastasia nodded.

"Ok" she said, Harry rubbed her arm. Anastasia hugged him.

"I love you" she whispered, Harry smiled as he felt his heart jump.

"I love you too" he said before kissing her.

"I better go...See you at Hogwarts" Anastasia said before giving him a quick kiss and leaving.

END OF CHAPTER


	10. Goodbye

_"I better go...See you at Hogwarts" Anastasia said before giving him a quick kiss and leaving._

* * *

**Goodbye**

Anastaisa smiled as she took the letter off Hedwig's talon.

"Thank you Hedwig" she said stroking her feathers. Hedwig hooted and stood by the window.

"You're waiting for me to answer?" Anastasia asked, Hedwig hooted. Anastasia quickly opened the letter.

_Dear Ana,_

_How are you? Staying with the Weasley's is great, but I miss you.Hogwarts is in a few days, I suggest you start packing. By the way, Kristy is with me. She was exhausted after she came here to send your letter. That's why I sent Hedwig. _

_I Love You_

_Harry_

Anastasia smiled and quickly took out parchement.

_Dear Harry, _

_Thank you for taking care of Kristy, I already started packing so far I have 3 suitcases. I know its alot. I changed my mind, I decided to give my parents a letter instead of talking to them face to face. I know its cowardly, but I can't talk to them face to face._

_Love _

_Anastasia_

Anastasia quickly tied the letter to Hedwig's talon before she flew off. Suddely there was a kncok on the door. Anastasia closed the window and hid her ink bottle and quill before going to open the door. Antony stood there in all his glory. Anastasia turned and walked back in her room. She started packing.

"Your going to boarding school in a few days aren't you?" Antony asked, Anastasia nodded. She felt fear when Antony closed the door, she hated being alone with him for to long.Antony walked behind her.

"Anastasia, i've been thinking. Is it possible for a pregnant student to attend your boarding school?" he asked, Anastasia stiffened.

"No..they won't allow it.The pregnant student will have to drop out." she answered. Antony sighed.

"Too bad" he said before walking out her room. Anastasia sighed with relief before packing her stuff faster.

* * *

Harry smiled as he saw Hedwig come in the kitchen window. She flew to Harry and extanded her talon. Under everyone's curious look, Harry took the letter and opened it. 

_Dear Harry, _

_Thank you for taking care of Kristy, I already started packing so far I have 3 suitcases. I know its alot. I changed my mind, I decided to give my parents a letter instead of talking to them face to face. I know its cowardly, but I can't talk to them face to face._

_Love _

_Anastasia_

Harry smiled and looked up.  
"Who's the letter from Harry?" Tonks asked as she hungrily ate her pumpkin pie.

"umm, its from Cho" Harry lied, Ron raised an eyebrow.

"You guys back together?" he asked, Harry shrugged.

"I'm so stupid, cho?" he tought.

"Hogwarts is in a few days." Hermione said, Harry nodded and smiled thinking of Anastasia.

* * *

Anastasia woke up and looked around. Her closet was empty and her vanity was unoccupied. She looked at the calendar.

"Hogwarts" she said smiling, she quickly stod up and got ready. It took her half an hour before she was ready. She took her purse, unknown to everyone, her purse contained her 20 shrunk suitcases, as well as her other belongings. Anastasia sighed as she put the tiara on the bed and put a letter next to it that she adressed mom and dad. It was hard writing the letter but Anastasia knew she had to. She closed her door and walked down the stairs where her parents and Antony were waiting for her.

"Goodbye Ana"her mother said hugging her, her father smiled.

"Goodbye" he said, he akwardly hugged her. Anastasia turned to Antony who had a big smile on his face.

"Goodbye dear" he said before kissing her in front of her parents. Anastasia felt disgusted and angry. She smirked.

"Adios Bastardo" she toughts, grateful for her spanish classes. Anastasia smiled before walking out the door, to the car. She got in and the car drove away. Anastasia put on her glasses without looking back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry, the Weasleys and Hermione were trying hard to arrive to the train station on time.

"Can't you drive faster Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked, Mr.Weasley shook his head.

"Speed limit darling" he said. Harry bit his lip.

"Anastasia is waiting for me...I can't miss the train" he touhgt.

END OF CHAPTER


	11. Train Drama

_"Anastasia is waiting for me...I can't miss the train" he thought._

* * *

**Train Drama**

Anastasia smiled as she entered the platform.

"Hogwarts, here I come" she thought. She smiled as she saw students rushing to get in the train but not before kissing their parents goodbye.

"Hello" a drawling voice said behind her, Anastasia turned around to find a platinum haired, grey eyed boy.

"Hi" she said, looking around the platform for Harry.

"I'm Draco Malfoy...You are very beautiful" he said looking at her chest. Anastasia was disgusted.

"Thank you" she said, she looked past him and saw a pack of redheads and in the middle of them was Harry. Anastasia smiled brightly. Malfoy smirked.

"I was thinking, come to my compartment?" he asked, Anastasia noticed Harry coming towards them.

"No thanks" Anastasia said as she smiled at Harry.

"Why not? I'll have you know I am-" Malfoy started but was rudely cut off.

"Sod off Malfoy" Harry said, Malfoy turned around to look at Harry.

"Potty i'm busy" he said before turning back to Anastasia.

"Buddy, I don't want to go to the compartment of a guy that did not't pass kindergarten...Potty? How childish can you get?" Anastasia said, Malfoy turned red in the face before stalking up. Harry smiled.

"That was nice" he said, Anastasia smiled.

"Lets go in the train" Harry said before bringing his stuff in.

"Where are all your stuff?" he asked as they made their way to the back. Anastasia patted her purse.

"All in there..By the way, where's Kristy? I have her cage in my purse." she said, Harry opened the door to the last compartment.

"I sent her to Hogwarts along with Hedwig" he said, Anastasia smiled and entered. Harry locked the door and sat next to her.

"You could sit in front of me you know" Anastasia said, Harry put on a hurt face.

"Fine, i'll sit facing you" he said, he started standing up when Anastasia grabbed him arm.

"I was just playing, I want you to sit next to me." she said, Harry smiled and kissed her, Anastasia smiled as she kissed Harry back while unbuttoning his shirt.Harry slipped his hands under her shirt, his hands went up her soft back unclasping her bra.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Harry sighed as they broke away.

"What?" he asked irritated.

"Harry is that you?" Hermione's voice was clear trough the door, Harry sighed and clipped Anastasia's bra.

"Hang on" he told Hermione before getting his hands out of Anastasia's shirt and buttoning his top. He and Anastasia fixed themselves before he went to open the door. Hermione and Ron came in.Ron looked at Anastasia before smirking in Harry's direction.

"Hey Anastasia" Hermione greeted, Ron smiled at her.

"Hi" Anastasia answered, she grabbed her purse and took out a chocolate bar.

"I'm so hungry, didn't have time to get breakfast before I left. I just left" she told Harry who nodded.

"Do they know?" he asked, Anastasia shrugged.

"Maybe" she said. Suddenly her cell phone rang.

"How come it works?" Anastasia asked, Hermione looked up.

"Oh, were not past the magical barrier" she said, Anastasia nodded before picking up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"ANASTASIA! HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THIS TO US" her mothers voice rang clearly. Anastasia moved the cell phone away from her ear.

"I'm sorry mom-" she started but she was brutally cut off.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO TELL ANTONY THAT HIS FIANCEE GAVE UP HER STATUS AND LEFT HIM...HE WAS DEVASTATED, YOU JUST CAUSED ME A FRIENDSHIP. YOU PUT SHAME ON OUR FAMILY, I'M GLAD YOU ARE GONE...HOW COULD YOU? WE PICKED YOU UP FROM THE ORPHANAGE, GAVE YOU FOOD, A HOUSE, MONEY.ANYTHING YOU COULD WISH FOR" her mother said, Anastasia almost dropped the phone.

"Orphanage? So its true" she said, Harry took her hand.

"YES ITS TRUE, I CAN'T HAVE KIDS. YOUR FATHER AND I DECIDED TO GET A CHILD FROM THE ORPHANAGE AND RAISE HIM OR HER AS OUR OWN..NO ONE KNEW, WE BURNED THE PAPERS AS SOON AS WE ADOPTED YOU...YOU SHAMED US ANASTASIA. NOW OUR ONLY HOPE IS YOUR COUSIN SAMANTHA, AT LEAST SHE WON'T LET US DOWN-" her mother shouted, suddenly she was cut off.

"We passed the barrier" Hermione said, Anastasia nodded before shakily getting up and walking out the compartment. Harry stood up and went after her.

"He really like her" Ron said once they left, Hermione nodded.

"I've never seen him like this, not for Cho or Ginny" she said.

* * *

Harry ran after Anastasia. 

"Ana wait" he said but Anastasia walked faster until she reached the girls bathroom, since it was a single bathroom, she got in and closed the door.

"Ana" Harry called, many people were staring his way.

"It o-open" a crying Anastasia answered. Harry opened the door and got in, locking it after him. Many whispers were heard.

"Oh my, Harry went in the girls bathroom to make out with some girl" many people whispered to each other, in a matter of seconds, everyone knew.

Inside the bathroom, Harry was comforting Anastasia.

"Its okay, you don't need them" he said, he rubbed her back. Finally, Anastasia calmed down, she wiped her tears and looked in the mirror.

"I look horrible" she said, Harry grabbed her waist.

"You look amazing" he said before turning her around and kissing her.

"How about we resume where we left off" Harry said, Anastasia smirked and unbuttoned Harry's shirt while he slipped his hand under her shirt and unclipped her bra. Anastasia smiled as she kissed Harry. Harry put a hand behind her neck and brought her closer. They were heavily making out when.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Is there anyone in there? I really need to use the bathroom" they could hear a girl say. Anastasia sighed as she clipped her bra back on and fixed her clothes, Harry did the same before he opened the door. He gasped when he saw lots of people crowded. Boys and girls. Anastasia looked over Harry's shoulder and blushed, she was mortified. Harry took her hand and quickly led her back to the compartment ignoring the cat calls and cheers.

When they opened the door, they quickly closed it. Hermione and Ron were making out on the seat.

"Lets go somewhere else" Harry said, luckily they found the last empty compartment. Harry and Anastasia got in, Harry locked the door.

"That was so embarrassing" Anastasia said, Harry nodded, he looked at Anastasia and smiled.

"We better fix our hair" he said, Anastasia took out her compact mirror and gasped.

"Oh my goodness, we look like we just had sex" she said before quickly fixing her hair, Harry chuckled before running a hand trough his hair.

"Mine is natural" he said, Anastasia rolled her eyes.

"We better change into our robes" Harry said, Anastasia nodded. They both took out their robes, Harry was about to leave when Anastasia stopped him.

"What's the point?Its not like I haven't seen you naked before" she said, Harry blushed. They both changed before arranging their stuff, they were near Hogwarts. The train slowed down before coming to a stop.

"This is it" Anastasia said before opening the compartment door.

END OF CHAPTER


	12. Sorting Hat

_"This is it" Anastasia said before opening the compartment door._

* * *

**Sorting Hat**

Unfortunatly, Anastasia had to go on the boats with the first year. She quickly kissed Harry before walking towards Hagrid. Harry got in a carriage with Ron and Hermione.

"You and Anastasia are getting closer" Hermione said, Harry nodded and looked out the window. He saw Ginny get in a carriage with Dean. Hermione looked where Harry's eyes were looking.

"She was hurt Harry" Hermione said, Ron frowned.

"Who was hurt?" he asked.

"I know..I didn't mean to" Harry said,Hermione smiled sadly.

"Talk to her Harry, you guys need to talk" she said, Harry nodded.

"I will" he said.

"Who are you bloody talking about?" Ron asked.

"Ginny obviously" Hermione snapped. Ron shut his mouth.

"I'm sorry Ron, its just , im so nervous.. We are graduating next year" she said. Harry smiled.

"Don't worry Hermione" he said, Hermione took a deep breath. The carriage finally stopped. Harry got out, followed by Ron and Hermione. Harry smiled as he saw Hogwarts.He followed the rest of the students inside. Harry sat at the Gryffindor facing Ron and Hermione.Harry anxiously looked at the Great Hall doors. Ron noticed.

"Relax Mate" he said.

"Easy to say, hard to do" he muttered, he was anxious to see Anastasia and know what house she'll be in. Finally the Great Hall doors opened and the 1st years came in. Harry saw Anastasia all the way at the back. She looked uncomfortable. When she met Harry's gaze, her whole face lit up. Dumbledore stood p.

"Welcome to a new year here at Hogwarts.We have a new 6th year at Hogwarts needing to be sorted. Anastasia Natalina Valera." he said before smiling at Anastasia who gulped before walking foward. There were alot of whispers as she sat on the stool.

_"Ah Yes"_

Anastasia heard, she jumped slightly.

_"Don't be startled my dear, I am meerly the sorting hat.Anastasia Natalina Valera..A princess at Hogwarts? An ex-princess? You left your throne for love..Is that really what you wanted? For the love of Harry Potter, you threw away your futur."_

Anastasia frowned.

"Harry and I love each other, we'll be together forever"she tought.

Harry had an uneasy feeling as he saw Anastasia's face frown.

_" Forever? My dear, I don't think he will make it that far" the sorting hat said._

Anastasia was about to ask what he meant, but she was cut off.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat shouted, Anastasia slowly stood up and made her way to the Gryffindor table. Harry smiled as she made her way towards him. Anastasia sat down and stared at her plate.

"He won't make it that far?" she kept thinking. Harry frowned when he saw her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked, Anastasia turned to him.

"Y-yea, i'm fine" she said, faking a smile.

END OF CHAPTER


	13. Remodeling

_"Y-yea, i'm fine" she said, faking a smile._

* * *

**Re-modeling**

Anastasia woke up, she wasn't able to sleep last night, she missed her soft and comfotable king size bed and her room.

"At least I got alll my stuff" she said, Anastasia quickly got up and ran to the showers before the other girls woke up. She filled the tub with her favorite rose scented oil before jumping in.She spent a long time in there before there was banging on the door.

"Anastasia! We need to shower also" Lavender's voice was clear trough the door. Anastasia sighed and got out. She wrapped a towel around herself and drained the water. The whole bathroom smelled of rose. Anastasia quickly dismissed the smell with a wave of her wand. She opened the bathroom door and stepped out. Lavender ran in the bathroom.

"Hey Anastaisa...slept well?" Hermione asked as she laid her uniform on her bed. Anastasia nodded.

"Yes, I did" she lied.

"Ok, its a lie, so what? Everyone it intitled to their little fib" Anastasia tought. She went in one of her suitcases and got out her uniform. She hated the way the materiel felt stiff under her fingertips.

"I never tought i'd say this, but I miss silk and all those beautiful materials" Anastasia muttered. She sighed before slipping on her uniform. She looked at herself in the miror.

"I look like a nun" she said out loud.

"I don't want to hear that out of your mouth young lady! You are here, make the best of it" the miror said. Anastasia looked at herself.

"How?" she asked.

"Start with the uniform and everything will be better" the miror answered, Anastasia smiled and quickly went to get her wand. She came back to the miror and muttered a spell. Her skirt got shorter, it was now above her knees.

"Much better"the miror commented. Anastasia looked at her top. White blouse with a black sort of wool sweater with no sleeves. It had the gryffindor badge on it.since the sweater was v-neck, Anastasia unbottoned the white blouse. She went in her jewlerry box and took out a simple silver Tiffany necklace with maching bracelet.

"Perfect " she said as she looked at herself in the miror.

"Not quite..you are missing the shoes" the miror said, Anastasia looked down and wiggled her toes. She ran to her suitcase and took out a pair of black flats.

"Cute" she muttered. Anastasia smiled and combed her straight hair, she put it in a ponytail before taking her black Chanel coach bag. Anastasia sighed of relief.

"I guess being the adopted daughter of a woman with amazing fashion sense payed off" she said. Anastasia looked around. Everyone was already gone.

"Shit" she said before quickly leaving the dormitory and running down the stairs. Once she reached the common room, she saw Harry, he was waiting for her.

"Hey" he said when he saw her, he looked down at her uniform and smiled.

"Guess you wanted to add a little bit of your taste to it" he said, Anastasia nodded.

" Yup, I hated the uniform before, but know I don't mind" she said, Harry smiled.

"I you hate my uniform to..I think you should go to breakfast without me.I mean, you might be embarassed." Harry joked. Anastasia playfully glared at him.

"Yes I do hate your uniform" she joked, she grabbed his tie and took it off before unbottoning his white dress shirt.

"There, much better" she said, Harry laughed before putting his bag on his shoulders.

"Come on, lets go eat breakfast before class starts" he said before taking her hand and leading her out the portrait hole. Anastasia smiled as she looked at the back of Harry's head.

"He's just so perfect" she tought. They finally reached the Great Hall doors. Harry pushed them opened and a silence fell on the Great Hall. Everyone turned to them. Anastasia squeezed Harry's hand. She was feeling nervous from all the stares.

"It'll be fine. Just act like you don't realise people are staring at you" Harry whispered soothingly. Anastasia smiled.

"Is this what you have to deal with? Being Harry Potter and all" she asked, Harry nodded. He led her to the Gryffindor table and they sat down.Evryone went back to what they were doing, ocasionally shooting them glances.

"O m g, Anastasia, I love what you've done with the uniform..I should've tought of that. Where did you buy that bag?" Lavender asked. Anastaisa turned to her. Harry piled his food up high before looking at Ron and Hermione who were staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Its a coach bag, I bought it in the muggle world" Anastasia said, Lavender smiled.Anastasia knew it was a fake smile.

"Really? How much was it?" Lavender asked, Anastasia had an uneasy feeling.

"Once everyone knows that bag was probably bought at an auction because some loser didn't want it anymore, her reputation will be done." Lavender tought.

"I bought it for 5 000 dollars american, its like 6 000 galleons in the wizarding world." Anastasia said. Lavender paled while many whispers were heard. Anastasia noticed people were eaves dropping. She turned to Harry.

"What happened to your tie Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry smiled.

"Well, someone didn't like my tie so I took it off" Harry said, Anastasia smiled when she felt Harry squeeze her hand. Hermione frowned.

"Well whoever it is, they should not have touched your tie." she said. Harry smiled.

"I didn't mind.It was choking me" he said, Hermione huffed. Anastasia looked at Ron from the corner of her eye, he was staring a ther and she could have sworn seeing him lick his lips.

"I know" she said turning to Ron, she winked at him, laughing when his face turned red.

"W-what?" he asked, Anastasia smiled.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"What did Ronald do Anastasia?" Hermione asked. Ron's face kept getting red.

"Oh nothing, its between me and Ronald..right Ron?" she asked, Ron face was as red as a tomato.

"Y-yea, its between me and Anastasia..sorry guys, confidential buisness" he said after getting control over himself. Anastasia laughed. Hermione glared at her before turning to Harry. Professor Mcgonagall came over and gave them their schedual, she even stopped and gave a dissaproving glare to Anastasia. Anastasia flushed, Hermione smiled smugly.

"Class is starting soon..You want me to walk you there?" Harry asked, Anastasia shook her head.

"You are going to be late" she said, she kissed Harry on the cheek. Unfortunatly Ginny was passing by, she gave Anastaisa a death glare when she turned towards her. Anastasia sighed.

END OF CHAPTER


	14. Mom?

_"You are going to be late" she said, she kissed Harry on the cheek. Unfortunatly Ginny was passing by, she gave Anastaisa a death glare when she turned towards her. Anastasia sighed._

* * *

**Mom?**

Anastasia sighed as she sat down next to Draco Maldoy, the same boy who was rude to her at the train station. Malfoy smirked, Anastasia rolled her eyes. "I knew you'd come crawling back to me" he said, Anastasia scowled. "I you haven't realised this is the only available seat left" she said before taking out her books. Professor Snape slammed the door shut, and turned his cold dark eyes towards them, his eyes lingering on Anastasia for a while. br 

"Welcome to another year in potions class.I don't know how some of you got into this class, but I can assure you that I won't second think expelling you from this class if you fool around or keep causing accidents" he said coldly looking at Neville who wimpered in his seat. Anastasia looked sympathically at him.  
"He shouldn't let himself be bullied like that" she tought, Anastasia opened her books and started taking the notes professor Snape conjured on the board. br

"Get your ingredients and start working on your potions...your partner will be the person sitting next you" Professor Snape said, Anastasia sighed. br  
br  
"Is there a problem Miss Valarez?" Anastasia's head shot up. br  
br  
"Of course not sir" she answered quickly before getting up to get her ingredients. She came back to her seat and sat down. br  
br  
"Hello partner" Malfoy said, Anastasia dumped the ingredients on the board. br  
br  
"Listen Malfoy, I have no intentions of hooking up with you, I just want to finish this potions...I love Harry afterall" she said, from the corner of her eye, she saw Malfoy frown. br  
br  
"I was never going to hook up with you anyway, I have better stuff to do" he said, but Anastasia knew it was a hit to his ego. br  
br  
After they were done with the potion, Anastasia bottled it up and brang it to the front, she place it on Snape's desk. br  
br  
"Next time, less flirting witn M. Malfoy and more working" he said as she was about to walk away. Anastasia bit her cheek, she didn't want to say something she'll regret later on. She nodded and went to her sit. She packed her stuff and walked out the class.She gapsed when she felt someones hand on her eyes. br  
br  
"Harry?" she asked, the person let go, Anastasia turned around and smiled when she saw Harry. br  
br  
"Hey you, how was class?" she asked, Harry smiled. br  
br  
"Boring without you there" he said, Anastasia smiled and kissed him. br  
"Lets go eat, i'm so hungry" she said before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the Great Hall. They sat next to Ron and Hermione who were already eating. br  
br  
" How was your first day Anastasia?" Ron asked, Anastasia was about to answer, but Professor Dumbledore ordered silence. br  
br  
"Since Halloween is coming up quickly, we have decided to have a costume ball. We hope many of you will attend" he said before sitting down. The Great Hall exploded in chatter. br  
br  
" A costume party? awesome" Ron said. Anastasia smiled, she was excited. br  
br  
" I wonder what i'll go as? Do you have any ideas about your costume Anastasia?" Hermione asked, Anastasia shook her head. br  
br  
"I want something really nice"she said. She tought of asking Pierre her stylist to custom design her costum. br  
br  
"Im not princess anymore" Anastasia tought, she bit her lip and stood up. br  
br  
"I have to go to the library, Snape already gave us tons of homework." Anastasia lied before walking out the Great Hall. She ran to her room and grabbed her cellphone. Noc onnection. br  
br  
"Shit!" Anastasia tought, then she remembered Lavender had a magical cellphone, she went into Lavender's bag and took it, she went in the bathroom and locked the door. Anastasia took a deep breath before calling her parents. br  
br  
"Hello?" her mom answered ina polite voice. Anastasia drew a shaky breath. br  
br  
"Mom?" she asked, she felt like something was stuck in her throat. br  
br  
"Anastasia?" her mom asked, you could tell she was shocked. br  
br  
"Yes, its me...How are you?" Anastasia asked, the other side of the line was silent. br  
br  
"Why are you calling Anastasia? there must be a reason" her mom asked, Anastasia smiled, she could imagine her mom looking at herself in the miror while talking on the phone, she always did that.Anastasia felt homesick, tears started running down her cheeks before she could stop them. br  
br  
"Anastasia, are you still there?" her mom asked, Anastasia sniffed. br  
br  
"M-mom, im s-so s-sorry...I know I hurt you and dad" she said, Anastasia's mom drew a shaky breath. br  
br  
"Your father and I love you Anastasia..the moment we brang you home till now.I know our last conversation wasn't pleasant, but I reacted out of anger.I meant none of the things I said.You are our daughter, we love you. I know we may not have said it, or show it, but it was true" her mom said, Anastasia smiled. br  
br  
"I miss you mom,I wish I could be home" Anastaisa said. br  
br  
Then come home" her mother answered. br  
br  
"I can't just leave my friends and Harry mom." Anastasia said, her mom sighed. br  
br  
"Look, i'll talk to the headmaster and i'll ask him to go home on some weekends..I love you mom" she said. br  
br  
" I love you too honey...take care" she said. Anastasia smiled as she hung up. She expected her mom to scream and insult her. br  
br  
"Maybe she really realised how much I cared for her" she tought. br  
END OF CHAPTER


	15. Ginny

_" I love you too honey...take care" she said. Anastasia smiled as she hung up. She expected her mom to scream and insult her.  
"Maybe she really realised how much I cared for her" she tought._

* * *

**Ginny**

Anastasia's mother hung up the phone and turned to her husband.  
"Don't worry dear, she'll be back." she said smirking. Her husband nodded.  
"For your sake, this plan better work he said before storming off.  
"Oh it will...better than you think" she muttered when he husband left. Since Anastasia left, her mother has been searching for a replacement, she went trough her and her husband's family, but no succes. Anastasia was the one for the throne and her mother would stop at nothing to get her back.

Meanwhile  
Anastasia was in a good mood, she glowed with happiness.  
"Why are you smiling" Hermione asked her in their transfiguration class, Anastasia shrugged.  
"I guess i'm just really happy" she answered ignoring Hermione's perplexed look. Nothing could spoil her mood, or so she tought.As she was walking to the Gryffindor tower, Anastasia slammed into Malfoy.  
"Can't you just be careful?" he said, Anastasia glared at him.  
"Can't you just dissapear?" she retorted, Malfoy smirked.  
"I know you like it when you see me Anastasia" he said, Anastasia snorted.  
"First off all. only my friends call me Anastasia and second of all, never will I go out with you or ever imagine being with you,I would rather go to hell and be with you Malfoy" she said before storming off. Malfoy turned red, when he saw the amount of people who showed up to watch them. He glared at them before storming off.

Anastasia sighd as she fell on the couch.  
"Was the day really that horrible?" a voice asked behind her, Anastasia stood up to face Harry.  
"No, it was just Malfoy" she said, Harry smiled.  
"Don't let him get to you, he's just jealous" he said, Anastasia raised an eyebrow and got closer to Harry.  
"Jealous?Off what?" she asked, pretending to be clueless.

Harry wrapped an arm aroung her waist.  
"Of us" he said before kissing her, Anastasia wrapped her arms around his neck and brang him closer.

"Get a room you two" a voice said. Harry and Anastasia quickly broke apart.It was Ginny.  
"Sorry Gin" Harry said,then it went silent. The most uncomfortable silence Anastasia ever dealt with. She knew Ginny hated her and Harry for what they did to her.

"Umm..I better go and find Ron" Harry said before quickly walking out.  
"Thanks alot Harry" Anastasia tought. She looked at Ginny who was now staring at the fire. Anastasia took a deep breath and walked over to her.  
"Ginny? Can I talk to you?" she asked, Ginny looked at her.

" Your're talking to me now, what's the point of asking?" she asked, Anastasia sighed.  
"Listen, I think we should stop the glares and try to be friends" she said quickly, Ginny looked at her.  
"Wow, you sure are straight foward" she said, Anastasia sat down.

"Come on Ginny, you don't know me and I don't know you. What's the point of fighting someone you don't know?" she asked.  
"Maybe its because you stole my boyfriend" Ginny said angrily.

Anastasia bit her lip.  
"I'm so sorry about that Ginny, but I really do love Harry." she said, Ginny glared at her, tears ready to spill.  
"Ever tought that maybe I love him to?" she asked, Anastasia fiddled with her bracelet.  
"You think just because you are rich and get everything you want, you can come here and steal other people's boyfriends?" Ginny asked. Anastasia shook her head.  
"No Ginny, I met Harry at Diagon A-" Anastasia started, Ginny cut her off.  
"So you tought, I want him and i'm gonna get him right?" she asked, Anastasia shook her head.  
"No Ginny, me and Harry love each other. We-" she started but trailed away, she realised that it wasn;t the right thing to say. Ginny felt tears run down her cheeks.  
"Can I ask you something?" she asked, Anastasia nodded. Ginny took a shaky breath.

"Have you and Harry ever hooked up while we were dating?" she asked, Anastasia tought back on the cruise.She nodded, Ginny's lower lip trembled.  
"Did you guys just make out or did it go any further?" she asked, Anastasia bit her lip.

"I don't know if you guys were still dating, but me and Harry had sex. It was the day after the incident." she said, Ginny broke down. Anastasia reached out to her, but Ginny slapped her hand aways.  
"Don't touch me you boyfriend stealing skank" Ginny shouted angrily before running out the common room. Anastasia looked around no one was in the common room except Lavender Brown and Padma Patil who were staring at them.Anastasia stood up and walked upstairs.  
"I need to lie down and rest" she tought.

END OF CHAPTER


	16. Conspiring

_"Don't touch me you boyfriend stealing skank" Ginny shouted angrily before running out the common room. Anastasia looked around no one was in the common room except Lavender Brown and Padma Patil who were staring at them.Anastasia stood up and walked upstairs.  
"I need to lie down and rest" she tought._

* * *

**Conspiring**

Anastasia woke up in time for diner, she was starving. She stood up and fixed herself before walking out the room. She went down to the Commong Room where alot of people were chatting. As she stepped on the last step, some turned and stared at her, whispering to each other.  
"umm..Ok, what's going?" she tought, Anastasia walked over to Harry on the other side of the room. He looked at Anastasia sadly.

"What's going on?" she asked as she took his hand. Harry looked at everyone who was staring at them.He led Anastasia out of the Common Room, away from prying eyes.  
"Harry? What's going on?" Anastasia asked once more. Harry sighed and looked at her.

"Your're the target of rumors and gossip, that's why everyone was looking at you" he said, Anastasia frowned.  
"What kind of gossip?" she asked, she felt a wierd sensation at the bottom of her stomach.  
"About you. Ginny and me" he said, Anastasia ran a hand trough her hair.  
"You got to be joking me" she said. Harry shook his head. Anastasia frowned and then her eyes widened.

"Lavender and Padma...those bitches are so gonna get it" she said. Harry took a step back in shock, he never heard Anastasia swear like that before. Anastasia forgot about Harry and stalked back in the Common Room. She found Lavender and Padma at one corner of the room surrounded by a group of girls.  
"Excuse me" Anastasia said angrily, moving the girls out of the way.  
Lavender and Padma looked at her.

"Hi Anastasia" Lavender said with fake sweetness.  
"So Lavender, heard you and Padma were saying some things about me" Anastasia said crossing her arms.Lavender smirked.  
"I don't know what your're talking about" she said, Anastasia smiled.

"Don't play dumb with me girl, I want to know why you said those things" she said. Lavender checked her nails.  
"Whatever" she muttered. Anastasia smiled.  
"You are pathetic Lavender, I guess you are really jealous of me to go around and spread rumors." she said. Lavender stood up angrily.  
"I am not jealous" she said angrily, Anastasia rolled her eyes.  
"Then why react so violently. Its ok Lavender, admit it" she said. Lavender glared at her before stalking off.Padma stood up and was about to go after her when Anastasia blocked her path.  
"Not so fast" she said. Padma's eyes widen.

"Excuse me?" she said. Anastasia smirked.  
"Next time you want to talk about me, you will regret it" she said, Padma nodded before quickly walking away.  
"Wow, that was interesting" a voice said behind her, Anastasia turned around and looked at Harry.  
"One thing my mother tought me was how to handle a situation calmly but with authority" she said, Harry smiled and took her hand.

"Let's go eat" he said before leading her out of the Common Room. When they left, people started talking amongst each other.

Anastasia and Harry entered the Great Hall and everyone turned to look at them.

"News travels fast around here"Anastasia whispered to Harry as they made their way to the Gryffindor table. They sat down facing Hermione and Ron.  
"Heard what happened between you and Lavender" Hermione said, Anastasia turned to her eyes wide.  
"Already?It happened like less than 10 minutes ago" she said, Hermione smiled.  
"News travels fast" she said. Anastasia smiled.

At the other end of the table, Lavender, Ginny and Padma were talking.  
"I cannot believe that wench accused me of being jealous of her" Lavender said angrily. Padma nodded.  
"She threatened me" she said. Ginny snorted.  
"Don't forget she stole my boyfriend" she said glaring at her. Lavender shook her head.  
"How low" she said.  
"I'll make her pay" Ginny said. Lavender nodded.  
"I'll help you" she said, Padma remained silent. Lavender turned to her.  
"Your're not going to help us?" she asked, Padma flinched at the hard tone.  
"I don't know, she never really did anything to me" she said, Lavender raised an eyebrow.  
"You just said she threatened you" she said. Padma nodded.  
"Alright, i'll help you" she said.

Parvati, Lavender's best friend and Padma's sister sat next to Ginny.  
"What are you guys talking about?" she asked, they all shook their head.  
"Nothing" Ginny said,her eyes never straying Anastasia.

"That bitch is going to pay" she tought.

END OF CHAPTER


	17. Its so easy

_"That bitch is going to pay" she tought._

* * *

**Its so easy**

Padma., Lavender and Ginny were all in the girls dormitory. They were talking about Anastasia.  
"I want to humiliate her, like she humiliated me" Ginny said, Lavender nodded.

"Me too" she said. Padma was quiet, she didn't want to do this, but she didn't want to lose Lavender's or Ginny's friendship.Padma wasn't the prettiest or smartest girl in school. She was quiet and like to be in the background and not the spothlight. If Lavender or Ginny broke off their friendship, Padma would be far down in the background. She wasn't her sister Parvati who was pretty and loved to smell good. Boys chased her in the hallways and always tried to hook up with her.

"Padma, you got any ideas? You've been quiet the whole time" Ginny said. Padma shrugged.  
"I don't really know, I mean how would we humiliate Anastasia? She's gorgeous, nice and has alot of friends." she said. Lavender's eyes lit up.

"Padma, you are a genius" she said. Padma looked at her in suprise.  
"I am?" she asked. Lavender nodded.  
"She has alot of friends, everyone likes her, except us and the slytherins. All we have to do is turn everyone agaisnt her, starting with Hermione and Ron" she said. Ginny's eyes lit up.  
"Great idea Padma" she said, Padma smiled.

"I know its wrong to involve Ron and Hermione in this, but someone's got to do something about Miss Perfect Anastasia" she added. Lavender nodded.  
"How will we turn Hermione against her?" Padma asked. Lavender smirked.  
"By using Ron and polyjuice potion" she answered. Ginny smirked.

"I like the way you think" she said.

Meanwhile, Anastasia was in the common room with Harry. She looked at the time.  
"Its only 9" she said. Anastasia sighed.  
"Time is passing by so slow, i'm suprised, I tought we spent an hour here together. But it was only 30 minutes." she said. Harry put on a pout.

"I can't beleive you want to get rid of me" he said. Anastasia smiled.  
"Of course I don't" she said. Anastasia cuddled with Harry in front of the fireplace. Everyone was either sleeping, talking amongst friends or just hanging around the common room by themselves.

"I can't believe the first day of school passed. It is so tiring" she said. Anastasia sighed.

"Im in dire need of a massage" she said, Harry smirked.  
"A massage? I think I can help with that" he said, Anastaisa giggled and let Harry lead her to the boys dormitory. They both jumped on his bed. Anastaisa lied down on her stomach. Harry pulled up his sleeves and started massaging her back slowly.

"Mmm, that feels really good. You are talented with your fingers" she said. Harry smiled and kissed the back of her neck, earning a giggle from Anastasia.

After a while, Harry got tired.  
"I think i'm really tired" he said as he removed his hand. Anastasia smirked.  
"I guess its my turn to return the favor" she said as Harry lied down on his stomach.  
"This time, you take off your shirt"she said, Harry frowned.  
"No fair, I didn't get to massage you with your shirt off" he pouted, Anastasia kissed his lower lip and Harry smiled.  
"I forgive you" he added before tkaing his shirt off. Anastasia smiled and rubbed Harry's back.

"Your're so tan"she commented. Harry nodded.  
"I work on my aunt's garden all summer" he said. Anastasia raised an eyebrow.  
"Topless?" she asked just to flirt.Harry blushed and nodded. Anastasia chuckled.  
"Its so easy to make you blush Harry" she said, Harry blushed and turned around grabbing Anastasia and bringing her down on the bed. He ran his hands under her top and rubbed her bare skin.  
"Anastasia bit her lip and turned slightly red.

Harry went to kiss her but went to her ear instead.  
"And its so easy to get you excited" he whispered. Anastasia smiled and kissed him.  
"Your're crazy Harry Potter, but I love you" she said, Harry smiled and raised her shirt above her head.

"Your're beautiful" he said, before closing the blinds of his bed.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	18. Polyjuice

_"Your're beautiful" he said, before closing the blinds of his bed._

* * *

**Polyjuice**

Anastasia woke up the next morning in Harry's arms.  
"Oh shit..Harry" she said, shaking his shoulders. Harry sighed and pulled her closer.  
"Harry, wake up" she said, Hary slowly opened his eyes and smiled.  
"Hey Angel" he said. Anastaisa smiled.  
"I better go" she said. She put on her uniform and pulled open the blinds. Everyone was still asleep. Anastasia quickly and quietly exited the boys dormitory. Harry sighed and fell back asleep a big smile on his face.

Anastasia quietly opened the girls dormitory door. Everyone was still asleep, she sighed and stripped. She wrapped herself in a towel before using her wand to get her second pair of uniform out of her suitcase. She smiled and walked in the bathroom. Lavender opened her eyes and smirked. She walked over to Anastasia's bed, she was looking for her hair brush.

"Where is it?" she asked herself. Finally she found it. Lavender looked at the bathroom door and took 4 strands of hair. She walked to her bed and got a small plastic bad. She placed the hair in it and tied the bag.  
"That's what happenes when you mess with fire Anastasia" Lavender whispered.

As she was washing her hair, Anastasia couldn't wait to talk to her mom, she started sending some owls and was waiting for the reply and her costume. Once she was done taking her shower. She wrapped her hair and body in a towel and got out the bathroom.  
She looked at Lavender who was taking out her fluffy pink towel.

"Hi Anastasia" she greeted, Anastasia greeted back confused.  
"I tought she hated me" Anastasia tought.She shrugged and walked over to her bed. She rubbed some cream on herself and put on her uniform. She blow dried her hair and sprayed herself with some perfume. She smiled at her relfection and left the dormitory,

As she left, Hermione, Parvati and Padma woke up.

" Where's Lavender?" Padma asked. Parvati motioned to the shower. Padma frowned.She wondered if Lavender took Anastasia's hair. She hoped not, she didn't want Anastasia to go trough what Ginny and Lavender had planned.

Lavender came out off the bathroom a while later. She looked at Padma and nodded. Padma smiled but felt dread fill her entire body.  
"Oh shit" she tought.

Once they reached breakfast, they saw Anastasia talking to Harry, Ron and Hermione sat facing them. Ginny called them over.  
Lavender and Padma sat down facing Ginny.

"Did you get it?" Ginny asked Lavender who nodded.  
"Perfect, so when will we be brewing?" she asked, Lavender smirked.

"Well, Padma's gonna hurry up and eat. Then she's gonna go to the room of requierment" she said. Padma frowned.

"Why me?" she asked, Lavender looked at her.  
"Because, you are better in potions" she said. Padma sighed.  
"I never should have agreed to this" she tought as she quickly ate her breakfast.  
"Here's the hair" Lavender said, passing her the plastic bag under the table. Padma took it and quickly put it in her bag.  
"I better go" she said before standing up and quickly walking out.

"Who will dring the potion?" Lavender asked.  
"You obviously, Ron's my brother and Padma dosen't have the guts to do it" Ginny said. Lavender smirked and looked at Ron. He turned to her and Lavender smiled flirtatiously. Ron blushed and turned back to Harry.

"Eww gross" Ginny said. Lavender rolled her eyes.

In the room of requierment, Padma was heating up the cauldron. She had 20 minutes before class, she had to hurry. Once the cauldron was heated enough, Padma added some ingredients.

"Ok, I have to let it boil for 20 minutes" she muttered. She looked at her watch and gasped.  
"Oh shit! Im gonna be late for Transfiguration" she said before walking out the room.  
She ran to her class and got there just in time.  
She sat next to Lavender who looked at her expecting an update.

"Its almost ready" Padma said, Lavender nodded.

20 minutes later, Padma had to go check on the potion. She fell off her chair doubling over in pain.

"Miss Patil, are you alright?" Professor Mcgonagall asked, Padma shook her head.  
"I'll bring her to the hospital wing" Lavender said, she took Padma's arm and helped her up. They walked out the class and headed towards the hospital wing. When they were a safe distance from their call, they ran to the room of requierment. Padma quickly added the rest of the ingredients and stirred clockwise.

"Is it ready?" Lavender asked. Padma nodded, she looked at the potion, it was yellow, just like it was suppose to be.  
"It lookes foul" Lavender said. Padma nodded.  
"The color will change when you add the hair" she said. Padma bottled the potion and gave it to Lavender.

"You know what to do" she said, Lavender nodded. She put the potion in her bag and the girls walked out the room.  
"I'm going back to class, you go to the tower" Lavender said, Padma nodded.

Once Lavender reached the class, she knocked. Professor Mcgonagall opened the door and let her in.

"How is she?" she asked. Lavender smiled.  
"She'll be ok" she said. Professor Mcgonagall nodded and continued teaching the class.

END OF CHAPTER 


	19. Ron and Anastasia!

_How is she?" she asked. Lavender smiled.  
"She'll be ok" she said. Professor Mcgonagall nodded and continued teaching the class._

* * *

**Ron and Anastasia?!**

Lavender smirked when Transfiguration ended. She passed by Anastasia and flipped her hair in her face.  
"Oops" she said, before turning and walking away. Anastasia glared at her, she knew it wasn't an accident.

"You guys still aren't getting along?" Hermione asked, Anastasia shook her head.  
"We were cool this morning" she said. Hermione shrugged and followed Lavender. Anastasia went a different way since she had divination. As she entered the classroom, she started coughing. The smell made her head pound.

"Are you alright dear?" Professor Trelawney asked. Anastasia nodded and sat down on one of the cushions.  
"Hey, have you seen Lavender?" a girl asked behind her. Anastasia turned around. She looked like Padma.

"She must be her twin sister" she tought.  
"Last time I saw her, she was heading towards the Great Hall" she said. Parvati frowned and turned to her crystal ball. Lavender came in seconds before professor Trelawney was about to close the door.  
"I knew you were coming" Professor Trelawney said. Anastasia raised an eyebrow. Lavender sat down next to Parvati. She was talking to Ginny about the whole plan and giving her an update.

"I need to get rid of Anastasia for a while, so people don't get suspicious when they see two Anastasias" she tought. Professor Trelawney was walking around the class.  
"Today, we are going to team up and look into the crystal balls" she said. Anastasia looked around the class. Lavender stood up.  
"I'll be your partner Anastasia" she said. Parvati watched her change seats in shock. They always teamed up together.

Parvati glared at her and went to team up with Luna Lovegood.

Anastasia frowned. Lavender was being mean to her right before class and now she wanted to be friends.  
"Moos swings maybe" she tought. Lavender looked at the crystal ball hiding her smile.

"This is just to easy" she tought.

"Alright, tell me what you see" Professor Trelawney asked. Lavender concentrated on the crystal ball.

"Ugh, its so hard to concentrate" she said. Professor Trelawney walked over to them and sprayed a hard smelling perfume.

"This will help" she said. Anastasia coughed. The perfume smelled really bad. Her headache got worse.

"That perfume smells awful" she said rubbing her forehead.

"Are you ok?" lavender asked, faking concern. Anastasia nodded.

"Yea, the smells are just too strong" she said. Lavender nodded and looked down. Anastasia looked away and couldn't see Lavender's smirk.

She stood up and went to see professor Trelawney.

"Umm Professor, could you spray some more perfume around us. Anastasia said it calms her down and helps her see" she lied. Professor Trelawney's eyes lit up and walked over to her desk. Lavender quickly ran to sat down.

"Why did you go see professor Trelawney?" Anastasia asked.  
"I wanted to ask her what the eagle meant" Lavender said. Anastasia nodded believing her. Professor Trelawney came over to them.

"Here my dears, to help you see" she said before spraying alot of perfume. Anastasia coughed and chocked.

Professor Trelawney smiled and left.  
"What is wrong with her?" Anastasia asked. Lavender frowned and shrugged.

"Are you alright?" she asked, Anastasia moaned.

"Ahh, my head. Its painful" she said. Lavender smirked when Anastaisa closed her eyes and grabbed her head.

"Professor, Anastasia is not feeling well" she said. Every one turned to Anastasia.

"Here get up" Lavender said, helping her up. Professor Trelawney didn't hear her, she was busy mumbling and smiling. Lavender helped Anastasia out of the class.

Anastasia took a deep breath when they left the class.  
"Finally, fresh air" she said. Lavender smiled and led her to the hospital wing.

"What happened?" Mme Pompfrey asked.  
"We were in divination and Professor Trelawney was spraying alot of perfume that gave Anastasia a headache" Lavender said. Mme Pomfrey mumbled something that sounded like crazy women. Mme Pompfrey led Anastasia to a bed and Lavender took it as her cue to leave. As she closed the doors, she smirked.  
"Perfect" she said. Instead of going back to class, she went to the Gryffindor tower. She looked around the Common Room, empty. She walked up to the girls dormitory and took the potion out of her bag. She added a strand of Anastasia's hair and the potion fizzed before turning ruby red. Lavender looked at the miror beofre downing the potion. It tasted like cherries.

She looked at herself and saw herself changing. Her hair was silkier, her skin was fair and she had a rockin body.

"I look hot" she said before frowning.  
"Eww" she muttered. She went to Anastasia's bed, now her bed and grabbed another pair of school uniforms and dressed herself, making sure it was exactly the way Anastasia wore hers today. When Lavender looked in the mirror, she gasped.

"Wow" she said, she cleared her throat and walked out the Dormitory. Once she reached the Common Room, she saw Ron.

"Hey Ron, did lunch start already?" she asked. Ron nodded.  
"Yea" he said. Lavender/Anastasia smiled.

"Umm, Ron can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked. Ron nodded and walked over to her.

"What is it?" he asked. Lavender/Anastasia smirked and kissed him. Ron's eyes widened but he relaxed and deepened the kiss. Outside the fat lady, Hermione said the password, when the potrait hole opened, her hand went to her mouth. She stared in horror at Ron who was kissing Anastasia. Tears sprung in her eyes.

Lavender/Anastasia, looked at the portrait hole and saw Hermione starring at them. She starred at her and winked. Hermione turned away and ran. Once the portrait hole closed, Lavender/Anastasia broke the kiss.

"I'm going to lunch" she said. Ron opened his eyes.

"Wait, does that make us a couple?" he asked. Lavender/Anastasia laughed.

"No" she said before walking out. She went to the room of requierment,once she opened the door, she smiled at the food and locked the door.

"I'll hide here till the spell wears off" she said.

Meanwhile, Harry was in the hospital wing with Anastasia.  
"Hey" she said. Harry smiled and kissed her cheek

"How are you?" he asked.Anastasia smiled.

"I'm fine and hungry" she said. Harry smiled.

"Good, cuz I brought us food." he said. Anastasia smiled.

"Awww, thank you" she said as she took the tray of food from Harry.

Anastasia and Harry ate while talking and laughing. Completely unaware of the things going on outside the hospital wing.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	20. All Against

_Anastasia and Harry ate while talking and laughing. Completely unaware of the things going on outside the hospital wing._

**

* * *

**

All Against 

Once Anastasia left the hospital wing, she felt a wierd vibe around people, mostly girls. Mme Pomfrey let her out right before curfew so che could sleep in her dorm, Anastasia was walking in the hallways. The normal girls that greeted her were whispering as she passed byt them.

"What the hell is going on?" she tought as she walked to the fat lady portrait.

"Password?" the fat lady asked. Anastasia smiled at her.

"Pride and loyalty" she said. The fat lady nodded and the portrait hole opened. Anastasia walked in and everyone turned to look at her.

"This is wierd" Anastasia tought as she walked over to Harry. 

"Hey" she greeted, Harry smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Is it just me or is everyone staring"she told Harry who nodded.

"Probably another rumor going around, don't worry" he said. Anastasia squeezed his hand.

"I'm going to bed" she said before kissing him on the cheek and walking up the girls dormitory. Once she left, Seamus ran to Harry.

"Yo Harry, you and her are still going out?" he asked, Harry nodded and frowned.

"Of course" he said. Harry looked on the other side of the room, Ron was talking to Neville. It seemed like a pretty heated conversation.

"Ron!"Harry called out, Ron turned to him eyes wide.Harry motioned for him to come, Ron shook his head and ran up the steps of the boys dormitory.

Harry raised an eyebrow and followed him. Everyone started whispering.

"Ron's gonna get it" whispered many people.

Harry looked at Ron who was sitting on his bed.

"Ron" he said, Ron looked up in shock.  
"Harry, i'm so sorry" he said quickly, Harry frowned.

"Sorry?" he asked, Ron held his hands up.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, it was her fault.She came to me" he said. Harry crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"What is he talking about?" he tought.

"Ron, im seriously-" he started before getting cut off.

"I know what your're gonna say Harry. I know what I did was wrong, but its not my fault" Ron said jumping off the bed.

"Not your fault?" Harry asked, he ran a hand trough his hair.

"It was Anastasia's fault" Ron said, Harry frowned.

"Anastasia's fault?" Harry asked, Ron nodded.

"She's the one that came on to me" he said. Harry froze.  
"Really?" he asked, Ron nodded.

"I swear I didn't come on to her, she's the one who kissed me" he said. Harry felt like someone hit him in the face.  
Ron mistook Harry's silence for anger.

"I know as your best mate I should have pushed her away" he said. Harry stared at him.

"You didn't push her away? Your're suppose to be my best mate!" he shouted in anger. Ron nodded.

"I know..Look Harry I can't lie, Anastasia is gorgeous-" Ron said before getting cut off by a punch in the face.

"Consider this friendship over" Harry said before walking out the dormitory and out the Common Room.

Meanwhile, Anastasia was confused, every girl in the dormitory seemed angry at her, especially Hermione. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.  
Anastasia stood up.

"What's going on?" she asked, Hermione walked over to her.

"You tell me" she said, Anastasia raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Hermione?" she asked, Hermione glared at her.

"I knew from the beginning you were nothing but a slut"she said. Anastasia's eyes widened.

"Hermione I don't understand" she said.

_SLAP_

Anastasia held her cheek in shock. Hermione's face turned red.  
"I can't believe you" she said before walking away. Lavender walked up to Anastasia.

"I knew you were bad new the moment you entered the school" she said. Anastasia frowned.

"What did I do?" she asked. Hermione turned to her, angry tears streaming down her face.

"What you did!You whore" she said before tackling her to the ground.

"HERMIONE!" Anastasia shouted as she tried desperatly to ger Hermione off her.

Hermione finally got off.

"You will regret what you did" she said before punching Anastasia in the face. Anastasia was shocked, she never seen Hermione so angry.

She stood up shakily, the girls were watching her every move, Anastasia ran out the dormitory. When she entered the common room, every one turned to her.Anastasia put her head down and walked out the common room.It was past curfew, but she didn't care. As she walked out, her eyes met angry emerald orbs.

**end of chapter**


	21. Hurt

_She stood up shakily, the girls were watching her every move, Anastasia ran out the dormitory. When she entered the common room, every one turned to her.Anastasia put her head down and walked out the common room.It was past curfew, but she didn't care. As she walked out, her eyes met angry emerald orbs._

* * *

**Hurt**

"Harry..Its so good to see you" Anastasia said, Harry's expression didn't change but Anastasia kept talking.

"Everything is so messed, Hermione and the rest of the girls are mad at me for no apparent reason" she added. She looked at Harry.

"Are you ok?" she asked, Harry looked behind her, everyone was staring at them.

"Come" he said taking her hand, Anastasia followed him. They went to the room of requierment. Anastasia looked around, there was a sofa and that's it. She frowned, she turned to Harry and studied his face. His jaw was clenched and he looked mad.

"What's going on?" she asked as she sat down. Harry turned to her and sigh.

"You tell me Anastasia" he said, Anastasia frowned.

"Tell you what?" she asked, Harry looked at her.

"You can stop lying to me Anastasia, I found out" he said. Anastasia stood up and walked towardsw hin.

"Found out about what?" she asked. Harry turned to her.

"Just say it Anastasia, I already know about you and Ron" he said angrily. Anastasia frowned.

"What? I don't understand, me and Ron?" she asked, Harry took a deep breath.

"I know you kissed him" he said. Anastasia raised an eyebrow.

"I kissed Ron? Last time I remember speaking to Ron was during breakfast" she said, Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Then how come Ron told me you kissed him?" he asked,Anastasia stood up.

"He did what? Harry, he's lying, its not true" she said. Harry put his hands in his pocket.

"Why would Ron be lying?" he asked. Anastasia shrugged.

"I don't know." she said, she touched Harry's arm.

"I swear Harry that I never kissed Ron, I love you" she said, Harry smiled and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry" he said, Anastasia smiled.

"Its okay" she said. The room changed into a nice living room with leather sofas.

Meanwhile, Hermione was with the girls.

"I can't believe it" she kept repeating. Lavender rubbed her arm.  
"I knew from the beginning" she muttered. Ginny entered the girls dormitory and looked at Hermione disgruntled figure and turned to Lavender.

"Where's Anastasia?" Lavender asked.

"She left with Harry and they haven't been back since" she said. Hermione stood up quickly.

"What? I won't let her break Harry's heart. She's using him for his fame, i'm sure" she said before quickly running out the dormitory. Every girl followed her except Ginny and lavender who stayed behind.

"Better than I tought" Lavender said, Ginny nodded. They followed the other girls, not noticing Padma who just came out the bathroom. Padma sighed.

"What have we done?" she asked, she quickly ran out the dormitory after the girls, she wanted to make things right.

Hermione stormed out the potrait hole followed by the girls.

"Where do you think they are at this time" Parvati whispered. Hermione smirked.

"I know perfectly well where they are" she said before storming towards the room of requierment. The girls followed, they were excited to see what was going to happen.

Hermione stood in front of the room of requierment, inside she could hear Anastasia's giggles.

"I cannot believe that wench" she tought before slamming the door open. Anastasia and Harry were talking on one of the sofas, about random things. They both turned to the group of girls.

"What are you guys doing?" Harry asked, Anastasia's eyes widened. She looked at Hermione's angry face and stood up.

"Harry get away from that wench" Hermione said, Harry frowned.

"What? Hermione, what is wrong with you?" he asked. Hermione walked in followed by the girls and closed the door.

"She kissed Ron!" Hermione shouted, luckily the room of requierment was soundproof.

"No she didn't Hermione" Harry said moving Anastasia behind him. Hermione glared at Anastasia.

"Yes she did, I walked in on them" she said, Harry froze and turned to Anastasia.

"Is that true? You lied to me?" he asked, Anastasia shook her head.

"No, I never kissed Ron" she said, Hermione glared at her.

"Your're lying, you kissed him, I walked in the potrait hole and he was in your arms. You can even ask Ron.He'll say the same thing" she said angrily. Harry ran a hand trough his hair and moved away from Anastasia.

"Harry, you got to believe me, its not true" Anastasia said, Harry sat down.

"Why would both my best friends lie to me Anastasia? I've known them almost all my life." he said, Anastasia shook her head, she felt tears run down her cheeks.

"Its not true, they are lying.Trust me" she said, she wanted Harry to believe her.

Hermione walked up to her.

"You knew I liked Ron" she said, Anastasia shook her head.

"No I didn't" she said, Harry stood up.

"Are you sure you saw them Hermione?" he asked, Anastasia's eyes widen.

"Harry you can't possibly believe her" she said, tears of anger were running down her cheeks. Harry turned to her.

"I believe her more than I believe you right now"he told Anastasia, those words felt like a slap in the face. Harry turned back to Hermione.

"I saw them Harry, with my two eyes. I wasn't hallucinating, it was them" Hermione said, Harry sigh. Anastasia walked foward and put a hand on his arm.

"Harry, pl-" she started but a slap from Hermione cut her off.

"Stop it Anastasia, you caused us enough pain" Hermione said, Harry didn't look at her as he walked out the room of requierment, not once looking back.

"HARRY!" Anastasia called out, but Harry closed the door. Anastasia was about to run after him when Lavender and Ginny blocked her way.Anastasia backed up.

"What do you guys want?" she asked angrily. Hermione glared at her.

"Why did you do that Anastasia, I trusted you" she said, Anastasia glared at her.

"Hermione shut up, I've had enough of you"she said angrily befoe walking towards the door. She was about to open it when she felt her hair getting pulled.

"AHHH" she screamed as Hermione dragged her on the floor. The girls watched and laughed at Anastasia. Hermione fianlly let go.

"Stay away from Harry" Hermione said after letting go. Anastasia glared at her as she stood on her knees.

"I don't take orders from nobody" she said trough her gritted teeth.

"Since the day you've been here Anastasia, you've caused nothing but trouble"Hermione said, Anastasia snorted, bery unlady like.

"No I haven't" she said, Lavender stepped up.

"Yes you did" she said, Anastasia glared at her.

"You pretended to like me" she said.Lavender glared at her.

"You came in here thinking you where god's gift to earth" she said, Anastasia glared at her.

"You know what Anastasia? I'm done" Hermione said before storming out, the rest of the girls followed except Lavender,Ginny and Padma.

Anastasia tried standing up, but Lavender pushed her back down.

"You guys, I-" Padma started but one look from Lavender shut her up.

"Leave Padma" she said, Padma's eyes widened.

"Why?" she asked, Ginny turned to her.

"Leave!" she shouted. Padma frowned and walked out the door, she heard it lock after her. She took out her wand ready to unlock it when she heard Filch.

"Do you hear that Ms Norris? A student out of bed" his voice was getting near, Padma ran as fast as she could back to the Gryffindor tower, forgetting about Lavender, Ginny and Anastasia.

In the room of requierment, Anastasia glared at Ginny and Lavender.

"What now?" she asked, Lavender smirked.

"We want to hurt you as much as you hurt everyone else" Ginny said, Anastasia grew scared.

"I didn't hurt them you did" she said, Lavender slapped her, Anastasia fell on the ground. Ginny smirked and punched her repeatedly,Anastasia sobbed and screamed as she tried to defend herself. Ginny ripped her top and skirt. Her hair was being pulled by Lavender.

"STOOOOP" she shouted, Ginny smirked and kept hitting her. Finally they stooped, Anastasia's uniform was ripped, she had scratch marks on her face and she was bleeding. Anastasia sobbed as Ginny and Lavender laughed.

"I got an idea..take off your clothes wench" Lavender said, Anastasia looked up in fear.

"TAKE THEM OFF!" Ginny shouted. Anastasia shakly stood up and started took off her clothes, leaving her in her undergarments.

"Take those off too" Ginny said,Lavender turned to her and frowned.

"What are you doing?" she asked, Ginny smirked, Anastasia relucatantly gave them her clothes. A metal bin appeared next to Ginny, she dumped Anastasia's clothes in them and lit them on fire. Anastasia watched in horror as her clothed burned.

Lavender smirked.

"Lets go Gin" she said, Ginny smirked and followed Lavender out the Room of Requierment. Anastasia fell to the floor sobbing.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	22. Humiliation

_"Lets go Gin" she said, Ginny smirked and followed Lavender out the Room of Requierment. Anastasia fell to the floor sobbing. _

* * *

**Humiliation**

Anastasia stood up, she felt humiliated, devastated, betrayed and angry. She couldn't believe Harry believed them over her, she knew it was hard to believe her over so many people but he could've at least tought of asking for proof.

"What am I going to now?" she asked out loud, not only was she naked, but Filch was walking around.

"I have to go now, I can't stay here till morning" she tought, Anastasia walked over to the door and took a deep breath before opening the door. She gently closed it and walked quietly for the Gryffindor Tower, she felt tears run down her cheeks. She couldn't believe she was walking around the school naked.

"Well, what have we here" Anastasia froze and tried to cover her upper and lower body parts.She turned to face the cold grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. He was leering at her body.

"Malfoy" Anastasia said trying to keep her composure, the way Malfoy looked ather made her feel like a piece of meat.

"Anastasia, I never tought i'd see you walking around the school naked" he said, It was dark and Malfoy didn't notice the scratch marks and dry blood all over her.

Anastasia was about to start walking again when Malfoy blocked her way.

"Malfoy, let me trough" she begged,Malfoy smirked and walked over to her.

"Why?" he purred, Anastasia felt tears run down her cheek.She felt sick and dirty.

"Please" she begged in a barely audible whisper. Malfoy's eyes widen as he got close enough to really see her, he looked at the scratch marks and dry blood.

"What happened?" he asked backing up slightly. Anastasia didn't look at him in the eyes.

"Did you get...raped?" he asked, Anastasia shook her head.

"It was some girls" she said not knowing why she was talking to Malfoy out of all people. Malfoy looked at her once more before taking off his silver silk bathrobe.

"Here" he said handing it to her, Anastasia didn't take it, Malfoy noticed her hands were busy covering her body.

"Turn around" he said, Anastasia obeyed, normally Malfoy would've taken the time to check out her ass, but in the condition she was in, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"I'm becoming soft" he tought before helping Anastasia put on his bathrobe.Anastasia tightened the cords before turning around.

"Thank you, why did you help me?" she asked him, Malfoy shrugged.

"I guess I just wanted to be nice. I thought that you already went trough enough humiliation" he said. Anastasia smiled and hugged him, she didn't know what came over her.

Malfoy looked at her, he was stunned.

"Thank you Mal-Draco" she said, Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you go tell anyone that i'm a nice person. I have a reputation to keep" he said, Anastasia nodded and quickly walked away.Once she reached the Fat Lady potrait, this one was asleep.

"Miss..Miss" Anastasia whipered, the fat lady stirred and opened her eyes.

"Oh my dear, what happened? Get in quickly" she said as she looked at Anastasia. She opened the portrait hole and Anastasia walked in.She looked around the Common Room, it was empty.

Anastasia sighed in relief before walking up the girls dormitory. She opened the door quietly and peeked in. The girls were all asleep, Anastasia walked in and gently closed the door, she looked at her bed and gritted her teeth. Her bed was a mess and all her clothes were everywhere. Anastasia glared at the girls before taking out her wand and packing her stuff. She fixed her bed and lied in it, but not before closing her curtains and putting protection charms around her bed and things.

"I wanna go home" she tought before a wave of tears fell down her cheeks.She sighed and tightened the strings on Draco's bathrobe.

"He was so nice" she tought, she wanted to do something to thank him but she didn't know what.Anastasia sighed and closed her eyes, sleep overcoming her.Anastasia woke up the next morning, she felt felt better, physically.Anastasia stood up, she couldn't hear anything. She slowly opened her bed curtains and looked around, everyone was gone.She sighed in relief before going to the bathroom, she took off Draco's bathrobe and slipped into the shower. The warm water waas soothing her skin, Anastasia looked at her arms and legs, she had cuts and bruises. But other than that, she was fine.She quickly finished her chower and got out, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was fine except the slight bruise on her cheek.

"I can cover it up" she tought, she quickly got out the bathroom and walked over to her bed.She slipped on a pair of nice figure hugging black jeans with a brow turtleneck. She put on her brown 3 inch heels and tied her hair up in a bun.She looked at herself before shrunking her suitcases and putting them in her black purse. She looked at her bed, it was made and all her stuff was gone.

"I won't miss this" she tought before walking out. She looked at the Common Room, everyone was at breakfast.She took a deep breath and walked out the Gryffindor tower to the Great Hall. As she neared closer to the Great Hall, she could hear the students laughter and chatter. She stood in front of the doors and took out her mirror looking at her face. She covered up the bruise and looked at the result.

"As good as new"she tought before opening the Great Hall doors. Everyone turned to her, most suprised by her attire.Anastasia looked at the Gryffindor Table, she met Ginny's eyes and smirked. Ginny frowned and turned to Lavender who shrugged. Anastasia turned to face the Head Table, she walked towards professor Dumbledore.

"Professor, we need to talk" she whispered. Dumbledore nodded and stood up, Anastasia looked at the Gryffindor table, Harry was staring at her, Anastasia glared at him and followed Professor Dumbledore out the Great Hall.

Once they left, the students began talking.

"What happened? Why does she want to talk to Dumbledore?" Ron asked, Hermione felt her face get hot.

"Oh no! She's going to tell Professor Dumbledore about me and i'll get expelled" she tought, she started biting her lip nervously. Harry looked at her, her eyes were huge and filled with tears. He sighed.On the other side of the table, Lavender was nervous.

"Why does she want to talk to him? Is she going to rat us out?" she asked Ginny, who shrugged.

"She wouldn't..right?" Ginny asked, Padma starred at them. She knew they did something to Anastasia something bad if they were freaking out so much.

"Padma..do you think she will?" Lavender asked, Padma glared at her.

"Shut up" she said turning back to her food.She felt guilty, she wanted to tell Anastasia about everything but she didn't know is she should.

Meanwhile, in Dumbledore's office, Anastasia was expressing her desire to leave.  
"Why is that?" Dumbledore asked. Anastasia looked at Fawkes nervously. She didn't know what to say.  
"Proffesor,there's something you should know" she said turning back to professor Dumbledore.

**END OF CHAPTER**

_Sorry guys..A cookie to whoever guesses what she's going to say.I know all of you are saying.  
"She's going to tell him about Ginny and Lavender" WRONG_


	23. Princess At Hogwarts

_Meanwhile, in Dumbledore's office, Anastasia was expressing her desire to leave.  
"Why is that?" Dumbledore asked. Anastasia looked at Fawkes nervously. She didn't know what to say.  
"Proffesor,there's something you should know" she said turning back to professor Dumbledore. _

* * *

**A princess at Hogwarts?**

"What should I know?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Anastasia took a deep breath.

"Well my name is Anastasia Natalina Valera, daughter of king Arthur Peter Valera and queen Mariane Ary Valera. I am princess of Cytherea." she said. Professor Dumbledore's eyes started twinkling madly.

"Well I never tought I would have the honor to accept a princess in my school. Welcome your highness" Professor Dumbledore. For some reason, hearing Dumbledore say your highness brought a sense of security to Anastasia.

"I'm sure you would like new living quarters and a place at the head table next to me every meal" Professor Dumbledore said, Anastasia looked at him.

"Well, I was thinking of going home.Things are harder than I tought they would be" she said. Professor Dumbledore turned to her.

"Miss Valera" he started but Anastasia held up her hand.

"Please, call me Anastasia" she said, Professor Dumbledore smiled.

"Only if you call me Albus" he said. Anastasia smiled.

"Its a deal" she said.

"Aright then Anastasia, its better to face your fears than runaway.Overcome them, you can do it" he said, Anastasia bit her lip.

"But its hard" she said, Dumbledore took off his half moon glasses.

"Life would be boring if everything was easy" he said, Anastasia smiled.

"Ok, I will try" she said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Now, how long as it been since I saw your mother?" he asked, Anastasia's eyes widened.

"My mother?" she asked, Dumbledore nodded and walked over to the fireplace.

"Mariane of Cytherea" Professor Dumbledore shouted his head in the fireplace. Hr withdrew his head and walked back to his seat. Suddenly Anastasia's mother walked out the fireplace.

"Mom"Anastasia said standing up. Her mom hugged her.

"How are you?" she asked, Anastasia smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine" she said, Anastasia's mother gave her a penetrating look before turning to Dumbledore.

"Albus you don't know how overjoyed I am that Anastasia has taken up her princess duties once more."she said, Anastasia turned to her mom.

"Only if I choose the guy i'm going to marry" she said. Her mother frowned but nodded.

"What are you wearing Anastasia? Lets get you changed" her mother said. Dumbledore quickly gave them the password of Anastasia's new living arrangements. As Anastasia and her mom were walking in the halls, her mother turned to her.

"What happened to your face?" she asked, Anastasia quickly looked at her.

"Nothing" she said, her mother stopped walking and grabbed Anastasia's face, wiping the concealer.

"Who laid a hand on you Ana, is it that Harry Potter?" she asked, Anastasia quickly shook his head.

"No mom, it was 2 girls" she said looking down. Anastasia's mother sighed.

"Look up, back straight. Those won't get away with this." she said. Anastasia stood up straight, chin high.

"Lets go" her mother said. Once they entered her room, her mother nodded in approuvement.

"Go change Ana" she said, Anastasia looked around the common room and opened the door on her left. It was her bedrooom, she gently closed it and took off her clothes. She turned around quickly when she heard a gasp.

"Those girls are going to be sued" her mother said, Anastasia nodded, she knew she couldn't change her mother's mind even if she tried.She took out her wand and magically concealed the bruises and scratch marks on her body. She changed into a beautiful white gown with a satin emerald green band under her bust.

"Simple but elegant" her mother said, Anastasia's hair was let down in slick curls.

"I thinks its about dinner time" her mother said. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Anastasia opened, itwas professor Dumbledore.

"Are you ready to go down to breakfast my dear?" he asked her, Anastasia nodded.

"I better be going.I'll take care of everything Ana" her mother said before kissing her on the forehead.Anastasia took Professor Dumbledore's arm and led her out the room.

Meawhile at the Great Hall, the students were filling in.  
"How come dinner isn't on the table already?" Ron asked Neville, since the Anastasia incident, Hermione and Harry stopped talking to him.Neville shrugged.

"Maybe they are trying something new" he asked, suddenly the Great Hall doors slammed open. Everyone quit talking and turned to the doors. They gasped when they saw Dumbledore and a very nicely dressed Anastasia.

"Everyone stand for princess Anastasia Natalia Valera of Cytherea" professor Dumbledore said, everyone stood up eyes wide.The purebloods and the ones who read alot most likely heard of Cytherea.Anastasia stood tall and proud. From the corner of her eye, she saw Ginny and Lavender's mouth wide open, she resisted the urge to smirk.Dumbledore led Anastasia to her seat at the head table and pulled it out for her. Anastasia sat gracefully, everyone else followed.

"We are in so much trouble Lav" Ginny said, Lavender bit her lip and nodded.  
"She could like get us killed"Lavender said, Hermione on the other side of the table was hyperventilating.

"Hermione calm down" Harry said, Hermione shook her head.

"I slapped a princess, she could like ruin my life. I'll never get a carreer, i'll be homeless"she said, Harry looked at Anastasia, she looked so graceful and well mannered. She was smiling at Dumbledore, laughing from time to time.

Harry started questionning his decision to choose Hermione and Ron before her.

"I don't know what to do" he tought running a hand trough his hair.

"Harry"a voice asked said behind him, Harry turned around to find Padma.

"Hey" he greeted while wondering why she was talking to him.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked, Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Now?"he asked, Padma nodded.

"Yea, its really important" she said, Harry noticed she looked nervous.

"Okay"he said, Harry stod up and looked at the staff table, he frowned when he saw Anastasia's seat empty.Padma nudged him and Harry quickly followed her out to the door.Giny and Lavender watched her leave.

"Is she telling him?" Lavender asked, Ginny bit her lip.If Harry found out, he would hate her.

"She better not" Ginny said trying to sound confident.

END OF CHAPTER


	24. Truth Revealed

__

"Is she telling him?" Lavender asked. Ginny bit her lip. If Harry found out, he would hate her.

_"She better not." Ginny said trying to sound confident._

* * *

**Truth Revealed**

Padma paced back and forth.

"What is it Padma?" Harry asked, Padma stopped and turned to him.

"I am so sorry Harry, I know you are so gonna hate me" she said, Harry frowned.

"Hate you? For what?" he asked,

"Padma" a voice said, Harry and Padma both turned to find Lavender and Ginny.

"No Ginny, he has to know" Padma said, Lavender walked towards her.

"Think about this" she said, Padma shrugged her off.

"Harry, there's something you should know about the whole Anastasia and Ron incident" she told him. In the shadows Anastasia was hidden, she went to the bathroom and was on her way back when she heard Padma and Harry talking.

"What about it?" Harry asked.

"Nothing" Ginny said quickly, Padma shook her head.

"Stop it Ginny! He has the right to know" she said, Lavender looked at Ginny eyes wide.

"Harry, I am so sorry. I never wanted for this to happen. I don't have a lot of friends and I didn't want to risk losing Ginny's or Lavender's friendship. If I knew then what would happen, I would have never gone along with it" she said. Harry ran a hand trough his hair.

"Along with what? I am so confused" he said. Padma felt tears running down her cheeks.

"The whole thing was-" Padma started but Ginny cut her off.

"It was a big bitch move by Anastasia" she said. Padma turned to her and slapped her.

Harry quickly grabbed Padma.

"What are you doing?" he asked angrily.

"Listen to me, Anastasia never cheated on you. It was all planned" she said quickly.

Anastasia gasped before quickly covering her mouth. Luckily, no one heard her.

"It was all planned? What do you mean?" Harry asked letting go, Padma looked at Ginny and Lavender who were begging with their eyes.

"Ginny and Lavender came up with a plan. Lavender was to take polyjuice and become Anastasia while she was recuperating at the hospital wing. She was suppose to kiss Ron and then when to the room of requirement until the spell wore off." Padma said. Ginny stood up quickly.

"Don't believe her" she said quickly.

"She's telling the truth" Anastasia said coming out the shadow.

"It's obvious" she added. Harry stared at her before turning to Ginny and Lavender.

"I can't believe you two. I would have expected this from Lavender but not you Ginny. I can't believe you would do something like this! How can you purposely hurt me and Anastasia like that?" Harry asked, Ginny felt tears run down her cheek.

"I wanted her to pay for stealing you away from me. I did it out of love" she said.

"I could never love you as a friend or even as a boyfriend after this Gin" Harry said, Ginny begged Harry but he didn't want to hear it.

"Come Ginny" Lavender said helping her up. Harry turned to Lavender.

"You crossed the line Brown" he said angrily. Lavender fearfully looked at Harry, she never saw him so angry.

"Lavender,Ginny. Expect a howler soon" Anastasia said. Lavender quickly walked away with Ginny.

"I'm so sorry you guys. I wanted to tell the truth from day one but Lavender and Ginny stopped me" Padma said. Anastasia nodded.

"Its alright Padma. Go on" she said. Padma smiled slightly before wiping her tears and leaving. Harry turned to Anastasia.

"I am so sorry" he said, Anastasia starred at him.

"Please forgive me" he added, Anastasia sighed.

"Not now Harry" she said before starting to walk past him. Harry grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Harry-"she started but was cut off when Harry kissed her. When he broke away, Anastasia sighed.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, Harry smiled.

"Because I wanted to" he said, Anastasia bit her lip and got closer to him before kissing him.

"I missed you" she whispered. Harry smiled.

"I love you. I am so sorry" he said.

END OF CHAPTER


	25. Mother

Mon Analyse Critique

"_I missed you" she whispered. Harry smiled._

"_I love you. I am so sorry" he said._

* * *

**Mother**

Anastasia smiled as she cuddled next to Harry on her sofa. Everything was looking up. Her mother and her were bonding and Harry loved her.

"This is great" she said, Harry smiled and rubbed her arm.

"Yea" he muttered. Suddenly the portrait hole opened and her mother walked in the room. She froze when she saw Harry, she frowned.

"Hi mother, you know Harry" Anastasia said, her mother stared at Harry.

"Anastasia, I need to talk to you" she said, Harry felt a weird feeling in her stomach. Anastasia stood up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be back" she said before following her mother in her room. She quickly closed the door and turned to her mother.

"What is it mother?" she asked, her mother turned to her.

"You know how much I disapprove of you dating that boy" she said, Anastasia frowned.

"Mom, I thought we already talked about this. I choose who I see" she said.

"Why him? Anastasia, the man is practically a living target. I don't want you getting hurt!" she said. Anastasia shook her head.

"Harry will never let anything happen to me! Its not his fault Voldemort is after him" she said. Her mother gasped.

"You say his name now! Merciful Jesus. Don't you see it know Ana? He will be the cause of your death!" she said.

Harry was hearing all of these and he stood up. He sighed, Anastasia's mother was right. He can only cause her pain. Harry ran a hand trough his hair, he thought that know that they were back together, nothing could separate them. He completely forgot about Voldemort.

"Mom, Harry and I love each other!" Anastasia shouted, her mother shook her head.

"You know nothing about love" he mother spat. Anastasia stared in horror at her mom.

"You don't look at father the way I look at Harry" she said, her mother shook her head.

"I thought you changed mother" Anastasia said, her mother stared at her in surprise.

"You thought I changed? In what way?" she asked. Anastasia felt the tears running down her cheeks.

"I thought you loved me" she said.

"I do love you Ana, I want to protect you" her mother said.

"From Harry?" Anastasia asked desperately. Her mother nodded.

"Harry is my boyfriend and you will have to deal with it" Anastasia said before running out the room, ignoring her mother's calls. She looked around the common room, Harry was gone. She looked at the closing portrait hole and quickly ran trough it.

"Harry?" she called out. Harry turned around.

"Where are you going?" Anastasia asked. Harry sighed and wiped her tears.

"You're mother is right Ana. Voldemort is going to kill you if he gets his hands on you. Just as revenge" he said. Anastasia shook her head.

"I can protect myself Harry" she said, Harry shook his head.

"I hurt you enough. I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt once more" he said., Anastasia shook her head.

"No Harry, I love you. Isn't that enough?" she asked, Harry nodded.

"I love you to but I don't want him getting you" he said.

"If you keep me close, he won't get me" Anastasia said. Harry smiled slightly.

"You know I can't resist when you try to seduce me" he said. Anastasia smiled.

"That's the point" she said, Harry smiled.

"Let's go" he said, forgetting about their conversation. Anastasia smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I missed you" she said, Harry smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry" he said, Anastasia turned to him.

"It wasn't your fault" she said. They walked around before hearing a familiar voice.

"Ronald!"

Anastasia squeezed Harry's hand, she still couldn't face Hermione after what she did to her. Hermione stopped right in front of them, Ron behind her. Hermione stared at Anastasia before looking at their hands.

"You guys are back together?" she asked coldly. Anastasia felt Harry squeeze her hand and she regained courage.

"Yes we did" Anastasia said. Hermione turned to Harry.

"I can't believe you Harry" she said, Harry frowned.

"You forgave Ron even though he didn't do anything" Harry said, Hermione frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked, Ron looked at Harry in surprise.

"Ron didn't kiss Anastasia" Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"I know" she said, Anastasia looked up in surprise.

"You do?" she asked her, Hermione nodded.

"He didn't kiss you, you kissed him" she said, Anastasia raised an eyebrow.

"It takes two to do the deed" she argued. Hermione turned to Harry.

"She just admitted" she said, Anastasia let go of Harry's hand.

"I didn't admit anything" she said.

"'Mione, Anastasia didn't kiss Ron" Harry said. Hermione stared at him incredulous before getting angry.

"Are you saying I have bad eyesight?" she asked, Harry shook his head.

"The girl you saw kissing Ron wasn't really Anastasia" he said, Hermione frowned.

"Then who was it?" she asked.

"It was Lavender" Anastasia said. Hermione frowned.

"Why would Lavender want to hurt me purposely?" she asked.

"She was trying to hurt me by turning you against me.She was mad at me" Anastasia said. Hermione felt her face growing red.

"I cannot believe her! When I'm done with her…How dare she!" Hermione said angrily before looking at Anastasia and her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Anastasia…I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me" she said, Anastasia smiled.

"Its okay 'Mione, I forgive you" she said. The girls hugged.

"I can't believe Lavender knows how to brew polyjuice" Hermione said after they broke away. Anastasia shook her head.

"She doesn't. Her and Ginny forced Padma to do it" she said, Ron's face grew red with anger.

"Ginny was part of this?" he asked angrily. Harry nodded.

"Sorry mate" he said. Ron clenched his fist.

"Wait till I get her" he said angrily.

"I'm so tired.This day was so eventful" Anastasia said. Hermione nodded.

"We better go to bed, curfew is in 3 hours." she said.

"Is my bed occupied?" Anastasia asked Hermione who shook her head.

"No, come" she said before taking Anastasia's arm and leading her towards the common room.

"Sorry, about the confusion mate" Ron said, Harry nodded.

"Its okay, it wasn't your fault. Sorry about hitting you" he said. Ron nodded.

"It's alright, but I will have to get you back" he said. Harry hit his back.

"You wish" he said before taking off running. Ron laughed and ran after him.

Meanwhile, not to far, Anastasia's mother looked at the exchange.

"He is going to break my poor Ana's heart, she doesn't listen. One wrong move Potter and you will never speak or see my daughter again" she muttered before heading to Anastasia's room.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	26. Last Chance

"_He is going to break my poor Ana's heart, she doesn't listen. One wrong move Potter and you will never speak or see my daughter again" she muttered before heading to Anastasia's room._

**Last Chance**

Ginny sat in front of the fireplace. In just a few minutes, she managed to lose Harry all because Padma wanted to be all noble.

"What am I going to do now?" she thought, she knew Harry was angry and that he was probably with Anastasia. Ginny never despised someone more than she despised her.

"She took everything from me..just because she's a princess" she said out loud. Since there was no one around, Ginny thought no one heard her.

"No Ginny" she head, Ginny turned towards the portrait hole, Anastasia was standing in hit looking at Ginny. She walked in the common room and sat on a couch.

" I deserved what I got and I earned it fair and square" she said, Ginny scowled.

"Who are you trying to fool" she said angrily.

"The only reason Harry wants you is because you're well connected and submissive" she added.

Anastasia shook her head.

"You are wrong Ginny. Why are you acting like this? There are other guys Ginny, maybe Harry wasn't the one" she said. Ginny glared at her.

"Harry is just a boy like others" Anastasia added.

"He was my boy, before you stole him from me" Ginny said. Anastasia sighed.

"I am so sorry Ginny, I didn't want to hurt you" she said, Ginny shook her head in disbelief.

"It doesn't really matter, in the end it all hurts just the same" she said, Anastasia sighed.

"Is there any way you can forgive me?" she asked, Ginny glared at her.

"I'll never forgive you." she spat.

"You are willing to hold a vendetta for who knows how long?" Anastasia asked, Ginny stood up and walked towards the fireplace. Anastasia sighed in exasperation. She walked towards the portrait hole but stopped and turned around.

"Harry doesn't deserve someone like you, he deserves someone to care for him, love him unconditionally and-"Anastasia started before getting cut off.

"What, someone like you?" Ginny said turned around. Anastasia shook her head in disbelief before walking away.

"You're just a child" Ginny heard her say, Ginny felt tears well up in her eyes, she wanted to scream.

"Do not cry child" she heard behind her, Ginny quickly turned to find a beautiful woman dressed in the latest fashion.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Anastasia's mother, I want to help you" Anastasia's mom said. Ginny looked at her in shock.

"You want to help me get back at your daughter?" she asked, Anastasia's mother shook her head.

"I want to give Harry back to you" she said, Ginny looked at her in surprise.

"Why?" she asked.

"She is not meant to be with him. She is suppose to marry a prince" Anastasia's mother said.

"Harry is a prince" Ginny said.

"Not by bloodline…Listen, this is your last chance" Anastasia's mother said. Ginny nodded.

'What should I do?" she asked Anastasia's mother smirked and motioned for the couch. Ginny sat and listened to the whole plan carefully, drinking every word.

"She's right, it is my last chance to finally have Harry" she thought.

end of chapter


	27. Cheater?

"Harry is a prince" Ginny said

"_Harry is a prince" Ginny said._

"_Not by bloodline…Listen, this is your last chance" Anastasia's mother said. Ginny nodded._

'_What should I do?" she asked Anastasia's mother smirked and motioned for the couch. Ginny sat and listened to the whole plan carefully, drinking every word._

"_She's right, it is my last chance to finally have Harry" she thought._

* * *

**Cheater?**

Ginny took a deep breath as she walked down to breakfast the next day, she felt confident.

"I'll get Harry back" she thought happily. She walked in the Great Hall and looked over at the Gryffindor table; the only seat available was on the other side of Harry. She bit her lip and walked over.

"Can I sit here?" she asked her voice shaking slightly, Harry looked at her coldly.

"Go ahead" he said, no matter what Ginny did, he couldn't hate her. She was the girl he fell in love with before and nothing could change that. Ginny smiled slightly.

"Thank you" she said and sat down. Anastasia wasn't down for breakfast yet, Harry was waiting nervously for her.

"She'll be here Harry" Hermione said noticing his impatience. Harry blushed, Ginny fumed slightly. Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall opened and Anastasia walked in looking beautiful in a lilac colored gown that made her look like an angel to Harry. Anastasia smiled at Harry before making her way to the head table to sit next to Dumbledore.

"Harry" Ginny said in a small voice. Harry broke his eye contact with Anastasia to look at her., Ron and Hermione turned to talk with Neville to give them some privacy.

"Yes" Harry asked, his eyes hard.

"Can we talk?" Ginny asked, Harry didn't answer.

"Please god. This is my last chance" she thought. Ginny felt tears well up in her eyes and Harry softened slightly when seeing the tears. He hated it when she cried.

"Don't cry Ginny, You're to beautiful to cry" he said, Ginny smiled and wiped her tears. At the head table, Anastasia was staring at them.

"Why are they so friendly all of a sudden?' she asked herself. She chewed her food slowly. She trusted Harry, but it was Ginny she was weary of. After their conversation last night, she knew Ginny would be able to pull any stunt.

"Harry loves me, he knows he has to watch Ginny and he's smart enough not to let her seduce him." she thought.

Harry smiled at Ginny.

"Lets go talk outside" he said standing up, Ginny smiled and stood up after him, following him quickly out the Great Hall. Anastasia felt a weird feeling in her stomach.

"Where are they going off to?" she asked herself. For a moment the boy's dormitory came into her head and she quickly dismissed the idea.

"Harry wouldn't do that to me…right?" she thought. Anastasia stood up.

"Excuse me" she told Dumbledore before walking to the Gryffindor table and sitting in front of Ron and Hermione.

"Hey Anastasia" Hermione said shily. Anastasia smiled.

"Hi" she greeted them both before sitting down.

"Do you guys know where Harry went off to?" she asked.

"With Ginny" Lavender's annoying face came from beside Ron. Anastasia looked at her.

"I know he's with her, I'm wondering where" she said. Lavender smirked.

"Where else would two lovers go?" she asked Anastasia. Anastasia quickly got annoyed.

"Harry loves me, and if Ginny tries anything he's see right trough it" she said. Lavender shrugged.

"Remember Anastasia that Harry and Ginny dated for quite a long time. They were in love some would say" she said. Anastasia didn't answer and looked at Hermione.

"Lavender's right on that. They have been dating a long time, and they were in love. But don't worry Ana, Harry loves you" she said, Anastasia appreciated the fact that Hermione tried to comfort her but she couldn't help but think about what they were doing.

"You have to trust Harry" Hermione added. Anastasia nodded.

"I do"

"You know, I wouldn't trust my boyfriend with any girl, especially his ex who he dated longer than me" Lavender said. Anastasia bit her lip.

"Shut up Lavender" Hermione said, Anastasia couldn't help but smile at Hermione.

"Harry loves Anastasia and you'll have to deal with it" Hermione added. Lavender glared at her before turning to Parvati.

**END OF CHAPTER(I know its short..I promise the next one will be longer!)**


	28. Closure

"Harry is a prince" Ginny said

"_You have to trust Harry" Hermione added. Anastasia nodded._

"_I do"_

"_You know, I wouldn't trust my boyfriend with any girl, especially his ex who he dated longer than me" Lavender said. Anastasia bit her lip._

"_Shut up Lavender" Hermione said, Anastasia couldn't help but smile at Hermione._

"_Harry loves Anastasia and you'll have to deal with it" Hermione added. Lavender glared at her before turning to Parvati._

* * *

**Closure**

Harry put his hands in his pockets as he turned to face Ginny, they were in the library and Harry didn't know what to expect.

"You're probably wondering why I asked to talk to you" Ginny said, Harry nodded. Ginny sighed.

"I am so sorry Harry, I know what I did was wrong. It's just that, I was so hurt by the fact that you cheated on me with Anastasia.I didn't know how to deal with it" she said. Harry sighed.

"That doesn't make what you did right" he said, Ginny nodded.

"I know, but I was hoping that you would find it in you to forgive me. You understand me better than anyone; you know where I'm coming from with this." Harry sighed.

"I'm trying to forgive you, but you hurt Anastasia" he said.

"Just like you hurt me" Ginny said quickly. Harry ran a hand trough his hair.

"You're right, and I'm so sorry about that. I never meant to hurt you" he said, Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter, it still hurts" she said.

"I'm sorry, what more do you want from me" he said. Ginny bit her lip.

"Make him feel guilt" she could still hear Anastasia's mom talk.

"Look Ginny, I love Anastasia. She's my girlfriend, but you were my first and I will never forget you. This cant keep us from remaining friends and maybe we can rebuild our friendship." He said. Ginny smiled slightly. Forgetting about the plan, she nodded.

Meanwhile, Anastasia was in the Great Hall wondering. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to know what they were doing and talking about. She stood up and walked out the Great Hall, she passed by the library and stopped, turning around and slowly entering the library.

She walked to Harry and Ginny, hiding herself and making sure her dress didn't make to much noise.

"Harry, I want closure. "She heard Ginny say. Harry nodded.

"Me too" he said, Ginny bit her lip and walked closer to him and before Harry knew it, Ginny was kissing him. Anastasia's eyes widened. Ginny pulled back.

"This is it; you're a great guy Harry. I'll always love you" she said, Harry hugged her.

"Me too, you were my first after all" Anastasia couldn't help but smile, out of joy but also out of sadness.

She walked out of her hiding spot and towards Ginny and Harry. They both looked at her. Ginny smiled.

"Hey" she said, Anastasia smiled slightly

"Hey" she greeted back.

"I better go. By the way, watch out for your mom" Ginny said before turning around and starting to walk away.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Anastasia asked. Ginny turned around.

"Lets just say, she tried to convince me I still had a chance with Harry and I could get him back. But I see that you really love him and he loves you back...Dont let him go Anastasia" she said before leaving.

Anastasia looked up at Harry.

"I can't believe she did that" she said angrily.

"Ginny or your mom?" Harry asked.

"My mom, she tried to break us up AGAIN" Anastasia said before storming out.

"ANA" Harry called after her. Harry sighed.

Anastasia stormed into her room.

"Mother" she called, Anastasia's mom came out. Seeing Anastasia's angry face she faked concern.

"The plan might have worked, she must have seen the Weasley girl with Harry" she thought.

"What is it dear? Are you alright?" she asked, Anastasia shook her head.

"I can't believe you" Anastasia said angrily. Anastasia's mother frowned.

"What going on?" she asked, Anastasia glared at her.

"Stop it mother, I know everything. Ginny told me." she said. Her mother sighed.

"I can't believe you" Anastasia repeated.

"I am not going to let my only child be seduced by some mad man" her mother said.

"He is my boyfriend and I love him. If you cant deal with it, then i'm not longer your daughter. I was never your daughter to begin with actually." Anastasia said. Her mother's face was pained, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Alright, ruin your life. I don't care, don't bother calling me when he leaves you pregnant for another woman." she said.

"Mother, get out!" Anastasia screamed, her mother glared at her before walking out. Anastasia stayed facing forward.

"You're crazy Potter" she heard her mom say, she quickly turned around and saw her mother standing in front of Harry.

"I hope you-know-who kills you, maybe then Ana will realize where she belongs" her mother added.

"I think you should go" Harry said trying to keep calm.

"Mom leave. NOW" Anastasia said rudely. Anastasia's mom looked at her in surprise before quickly storming off. Anastasia took a deep breath to calm herself. Harry walked over to her and held her close. Anastasia realized she was shaking.

"You alright?" Harry asked,. Anastasia nodded.

"Yea" she said.

"Anastasia, this is it. You've finally told your mom what you really wanted and what you really thought." Harry said. Anastasia nodded.

"Yea, I don't think she's gonna be coming back. This is the end" she said. Harry shook his head.

"No, it's the beginning of everything. Now we can really start our relationship, and this time no one will stand in our way" he said. Anastasia smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it's the beginning" she said, Harry kissed her forehead and gave her a hug.

END OF CHAPTER


	29. The End

_"Anastasia, this is it_

_"__Anastasia, this is it. You've finally told your mom what you really wanted and what you really thought." Harry said. Anastasia nodded._

_"__Yea, I don't think she's gonna be coming back. This is the end" she said. Harry shook his head._

_"__No, it's the beginning of everything. Now we can really start our relationship, and this time no one will stand in our way" he said. Anastasia smiled and nodded._

_"__Yes, it's the beginning" she said, Harry kissed her forehead and gave her a hug._

* * *

**The End**

Its been 5 years since everyone had graduated from Hogwarts. Harry and Anastasia got married and were expecting their first child.

"Harry, our little girl is kicking" Anastasia said, Harry smiled and put his hand over his wife's stomach.

"What makes you think it's a girl? I'm telling you, he's the next quidditch champion" Harry said, Anastasia laughed.

"I know it's a girl, mother's intuition" she said. Harry smiled and looked at her. She had grown into an amazingly beautiful woman.

"Well, if it's a girl she's going to be beautiful. Just like her mother. But no dating till she's 20" Harry said. Anastasia rolled her eyes and rubbed her stomach.

"He's already being so protective. Don't worry, I'll help you sneak out" she said.

"Hey!" Harry said. Anastasia laughed.

"So, how is Hermione? She's expecting to give birth soon" she said once she stopped laughing. Harry nodded.

"She's fine. But Ron is having a nervous breakdown" he said, Anastasia smiled.

"Sounds like Ron" she said.

"Its great that everything is normal...Voldemort's gone and now we can live in peace" Harry said. Anastasia nodded.

Harry defeated Voldemort in his seventh year. It was a horrible battle, many deaths including Professor Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and some other order members. On the other side, Malfoy Sr. is dead as well as Bellatrix.

"I was scared that you wouldn't wake up" Anastasia said.

"I know, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting" Harry said smiling. Anastasia returned the smile and stood up.

"I'm going to bed, I'm due in a 2 weeks and I feel so tired" she said. Harry smiled and watched her go.

"Its great that both Hermione and Anastasia are expected so soon." he thought.

Ginny was currently cleaning her house, she lived alone. She never really met the love of her life like the others. After Harry that is. Ginny sighed. She felt so alone, sometimes she wished Anastasia never came to Hogwarts, but she knew she couldn't do that.

Ginny sighed and was about to open a book when there was a knock on the door. She frowned and went to open. She almost gasped when she saw them man standing on her porch. He was gorgeous.

"Hi, I'm Adam. I just moved next door, I wanted to say hi" he said. Ginny smiled.

"Hi, I'm Ginny" she shook his hand and checked to see if there was a ring.

"So, you moved in with a wife? Kids? "She asked bluntly, blushing slightly. Adam shook his head.

"No only me" he said.

"You want to come in for dinner?" Ginny asked. Adam nodded.

"Sure." she said.

Meanwhile Hermione was going into labor.

"How is she?" Ron asked the mediwitch who smiled.

"Perfectly fine, she's almost ready to give birth" she said. Ron nodded and walked in Hermione's room.

"Hey Hun, how are you feeling?" he asked, Hermione looked at him.

"Its painful but I'm good" she said before moaning in pain.

"Would you like to be there for the delivery?" the doctor asked Ron who nodded.

"No" Hermione said, Ron looked at her in shock.

"You know how you get when you see blood. I don't want you fainting when the baby comes out" she said, Ron nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Alright, I'll be waiting outside." he said. Ron went in the waiting room to see Harry and Anastasia waiting for him.

"How is she?" Anastasia asked. Ron smiled nervously.

"She's giving birth soon" he said, Harry smiled.

"Good luck mate" Ron took a deep breath.

"All we can do now is wait" Anastasia said. She brought a bowl filled with banana and peanut butter. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Cravings" she said.

Harry laughed.

"Hermione's favorite was pickles with mayonnaise" Ron said, Harry looked at him in disgust. Anastasia rolled her eyes.

"You try being pregnant" she told Harry.

Half an hour later, the weasley clan was all in the lobby as well as Hermione's parents. After the war, relations with muggles were much better.

A mediwitch walked in the waiting room.

"The baby is born and it was a success" she said earning cheers.

"Can I see her?" Ron asked,the mediwitch nodded and Ron followed her to the operating room where Hermione was holding the baby.

"It's a little boy" she said when she saw Ron. Ron smiled and looked at the baby. He had a head full of red hair but his eyes where hazel like Hermione.

"He's gorgeous" Hermione said. Ron took the baby.

"Bring him out to the waiting room" Hermione said. Ron smiled and brought the baby out, soon they were surrounded by family.

"Good job Ron" Bill said.

"AHH" someone screamed.

They all turned to Anastasia who was on the floor surrounded by water.

"My water just broke" she said. Harry quickly called over a mediwitch.

An hour later Anastasia gave birth.

"Isnt it the weirdest coincidence that both our babies are born on the same day" Ron said. Harry nodded holding his daughter.

"What's her name?" Ron asked.

"Kelly Ann Potter" Harry said.

"Kelly meet Ronald Steven Weasley II" Ron said, Harry raised an eyebrow at the name. Ron laughed.

"It's a great name" he said.

"They are going to grow up together..This is too cute" Anastasia said. Hermione and she, were sitting down on the seats.

"Come on, let's get you guys home." Harry said.

**THE END**

**SEQUEL COMING UP SOON!**


End file.
